


Descendance

by Vivi_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daughters, Girl Power, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Next Generation, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prison, Secrets, Super Soldier Serum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black
Summary: Tony, Steve, Bucky et la Recrue se sont faits avoir. Kidnappés par l'HYDRA et enfermés dans l'une de leur base au coeur de la forêt cambodgienne, ils vont vivre isolés entre 3 murs et une vitre pendant plusieurs jours faisant la rencontre de quatre jeunes femmes... étonnantes.OUHydra fait des petits dans le dos des héros. Et les chiens mordent leurs maîtres.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, quelques OC comme d'hab.  
> Histoire courte en plusieurs chapitres et nouvelle dynamique j'espère que vous aimerez.  
> Base : MCU, canon divergences. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Les OCs sont miennes. Le MCU et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee et leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Prologue**

Un nouveau mur venait de s'effondrer, et les héros ne pouvaient que se féliciter d'avoir réussi à déplacer la bataille jusque dans la zone industrielle, loin des habitations et des innocents qui pouvaient vite gonfler le nombre des victimes et dommages collatéraux.

Cela faisait des mois, presque une année complète, qu'ils traquaient ce qu'ils pensaient être les derniers groupuscules de l'organisation terroriste internationale HYDRA. Malheureusement, l'hydre n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, et pour chaque réseau qu'ils démantelaient, c'était près d'une dizaine de nids qui étaient mis en lumière. Et ça seulement sur le sol américain.

Alors, vraiment, ils avaient beau être des héros, tous grands, tous gentils, tout entièrement tournés vers le bien commun et tout le bordel, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes faillibles avec les nerfs sacrément en pelote. Si Stark s'écoutait, il remettrait en usine ses missiles Jéricho juste pour bombarder toutes les bases HYDRA potentielles et ne plus devoir se faire cramer le cul en combats. Bucky, lui, menait constamment un double combat, contre les agents de l'hydre et contre lui-même et sa traumatisante lobotomie. Il n'était clairement pas le meilleur coéquipier dans ces moments-là. Même le Captain commençait à saturer et à perdre son calme légendaire, c'était pour dire.

Ainsi, c'était peut-être la fatigue, ou bien la lassitude. Peut-être un excès de confiance, qui le saura jamais ? Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient entrés tous les quatre dans le bâtiment, l'un des seuls encore entier. Oh, ils avaient tout de suite compris. C'était louche. Étrange. Bizarre. Calme. Trop calme. Trop propre.

Ça n'avait pas pris plus de quelques secondes avant de faire _tilt_ dans leur tête. Et alors qu'ils entendaient Natasha contrôler le Hulk à travers leurs oreillettes, des grenades fumigènes avaient atterri à leurs pieds. À peine le temps de quelques battements de cils que leurs corps s'écroulaient au sol, inconscients, isolés de la bataille.

Ils avaient été piégés. Comme des bleus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [320 mots] Non-corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).  
> Le prologue est court, j'espère qu'il vous donnera tout de même envie de lire la suite.
> 
> Non je n'ai pas oublié Je serai ta mort, mais... Laissez-moi le temps, ok ? (a)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Megalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre. C'est une nouvelle dynamique d'écriture que je test ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Aussi, au cas où vous auriez manqué cette info, je m'inspire du MCU et du Canon Marvel mais en freeform (puisqu'il y a des OC de toute façon), donc ne soyez pas trop surpris ~

**Chapitre 1 - Megalia**

_Howard Stark n'était pas connu pour être un homme aimant. Il était un génie, il avait révolutionné l'armement américain, il vouait un culte à Captain America, ça oui. Mais un homme aimant, personne ne pourrait l'affirmer._

_Sa femme était aussi froide que les glaces polaires, et si elle avait pu apprécier sincèrement son époux, jamais l'Amour avec un grand "A" n'avait cimenté leur couple. En fait, comme beaucoup de femmes en ce temps, elle avait été belle pour habiller le bras de son époux, lui offrir un fils, héritier digne de ce nom, et parfaire le tableau de la famille américaine typique._

_Son fils, quant à lui, n'avait jamais connu de son père que le scientifique. Le génie. Le travailleur acharné qui ne savait parler que le langage des chiffres et de la science. La physique nucléaire, les tenues de combats, la technologie primitive. Rares avaient été les "je t'aime", les "je suis fier de toi", ou tout simplement les "fils" sortis d'entre ses lèvres. Si rares, en vérité, que le petit Anthony avait fini par les oublier, s'il les avait jamais connus un jour._

_Alors non, définitivement, Howard Stark n'avait pas été un homme aimant, ni un époux attentionné, et encore moins un père exemplaire. Et cela, tout le monde, ou presque, le savait._

_Ce qui était moins connu, en revanche, c'est qu'Howard avait aimé les plaisirs de la chair. Ah, il n'approchait même pas le palmarès de son fils, playboy et compagnie, mais il avait eu quelques conquêtes du temps de la guerre. Le SHIELD était tout jeune, Captain America perdu dans les glaces de l'Arctique et encore beaucoup trop de travail a effectué pour assurer un semblant de paix durable. Il n'était qu'un homme._

_Il avait partagé quelques moments d'intimité avec elles. Elles étaient jeunes, belles, discrètes. Elles ne demandaient rien, jamais. Et elles ne parlaient pas. Elles laissaient son corps se décharger en elles, physiquement bien présent mais l'esprit ailleurs tourné vers mille autres préoccupations._

_Il aurait pu s'interroger, lui, le grand génie. Il aurait dû, peut-être. Toujours était-il qu'entre quatre murs immaculés, au quatrième sous-sol d'un bâtiment oublié en Asie Centrale, un enfant était né de cette union purement charnelle. Megalia Stark._

**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤**

**« Stark ! »**

Tony ouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement, se demandant comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici. Et où était le " _ici_ " en question. Et pourquoi il était pris en otage. Encore.

L'homme qui avait hurlé son nom, le réveillant par la même, recommença encore une fois, et Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas un léger pète au casque. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de l'appeler, lui, alors qu'il était prisonnier entre trois murs et une vitre et que le gueulard lui tournait le dos depuis tout à l'heure.

Profitant d'un moment de silence, il laissa son regard glisser sur ce qui l'entourait : ses trois camarades étaient là-dedans avec lui, toutes leurs armes en dehors de leur petite pièce, posées de façon provocante contre le mur que semblait regarder M. Débile Profond (non, Tony ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?)

Il allait esquisser un mouvement vers Steve lorsque l'agent derrière la vitre sembla s'animer à nouveau.

**« Ah ! Te voilà enfin, princesse. Quand je t'appelle, j'aimerais que tu ramènes ton joli petit cul fissa. »**

Face à lui, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se faisait traîner par un gardien. En voyant son costume, Tony n'eut plus aucun doute, ils étaient bien dans l'une des plus grosses bases d'HYDRA. Et avec leur chance, ils étaient probablement à l'autre bout du monde, dans un pays hostile aux Américains.

Le gardien jeta la jeune fille au sol, et celle-ci se retrouva agenouillée devant l'homme qui parlait toujours. La nouvelle position de la brunette semblait beaucoup lui plaire, à en croire les insanités qu'il débitait. Tony l'écoutait à peine, cherchant déjà mille et une façons de sortir de là sans perdre un membre. Mais sa réflexion fût coupée net quand M. Débile s'adressa à la jeune femme en l'appelant "Stark" encore une fois.

Tony se figea et fixa son regard sur la forme toujours agenouillée dans une attitude de fausse repentance. Quand enfin l'homme quitta la salle, il ne sut dire combien de temps avait passé. La petite brune releva la tête lentement, ses yeux brillants de haines et de colère croisant ceux du génie en état de choc.

**« Megalia, lève-toi. »**

Une autre femme sortit des ombres de la pièce et vint se placer aux côtés de la-dite Megalia qui n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. Elle se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler d'une voix faible.

**« Tu es réveillée aussi...**

**— Ils nous ont toutes réveillées.** (Tournant son regard vers les prisonniers.) **Ils ont enfin réussi à les capturer, et ils vont sûrement s'amuser à je ne sais quel jeu malsain.** (Ses yeux revenant sur Megalia, toujours au sol.) **Lève-toi maintenant. C'est la première fois que nous sommes toutes ensemble, et c'est notre seule chance. D'après les gardes, ils** (désigne les prisonniers de la tête) **ont trois jours de répits avant qu'ils ne jouent avec. Trois jours avant de passer à l'action. »**

Sa voix avait diminué au fil des phrases jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un chuchotement incompréhensible à Tony sur la fin. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la baie vitrée donnant sur les quatre hommes puis sortit de la pièce en pressant l'épaule de Megalia au passage.

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas quitté Tony du regard. Quand, enfin, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère, quoiqu'un peu effrayant du point de vue de Tony. Elle se releva lentement, fit trois pas trébuchant vers l'avant puis s'arrêta net. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant avant que d'autres pas ne se fassent entendre dans les couloirs. Son visage se referma totalement jusqu'à devenir aussi vide et froid que la pierre, puis elle se détourna et disparue dans l'ombre à peine la porte passée.

Tony resta longtemps là, bras ballants, bouche entr'ouverte et le regard fixé sur l'endroit où elle s'était évanouie. Il était intelligent, ça oui, un génie d'après lui-même, ce que les autres accordaient volontiers. Il était plus que capable de faire 2+2, il avait une capacité d'analyse et de déduction assez hors du commun – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été consultant au SHIELD. Aussi ne lui fallut-il pas longtemps pour se faire une raison : il venait de rencontrer un membre de sa famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1089 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).


	3. Chapitre 2 - Morgan

**Chapitre 2**

_James Buchanan Barnes, plus communément appelé "Bucky", aurait déjà dû mourir un certain nombre de fois. Il était né presque 93 ans auparavant, et son corps était pourtant celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, alors que son esprit en avait suffisamment vu pour les prochaines décennies._

_Être constamment endormi, puis réveillé quelques années plus tard et jeté dans un monde qui avait évolué sans lui, puis ré-endormi sans avoir eu la chance de s'adapter, le tout encore et encore, avait créé chez lui un tel traumatisme qu'il avait fallu des mois avant qu'il ne daigne sortir de sa chambre une fois installé à la tour Avengers._

_Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Steve. Son ami d'enfance s'était porté garant pour lui et avait été d'une patience infinie à son encontre. Il l'avait aidé à se remettre en grande partie de sa lobotomie, avait plaidé sa cause auprès de Tony et des autres Avengers. Il lui avait parlé, beaucoup. Des souvenirs d'un autre temps qui n'existeraient plus jamais ailleurs que dans leurs mémoires, finis depuis plusieurs décennies, que certains n'avaient même pas connu, et qui leur paraissaient pourtant tellement proches à tous les deux._

_Bucky avait gardé beaucoup de séquelles de toutes ces années aux mains de l'HYDRA, mais il en avait également gardé de nombreux souvenirs. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ses souvenirs que l'équipe en était arrivée là. L'une des dernières grosses bases d'HYDRA sur le sol américain._

_Quand il combattait les hommes de l'organisation, Bucky était toujours un peu étourdi, un peu distrait. Il y avait toujours cette peur, cette terreur sous-jacente de redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver, une arme aux mains de ses ennemis, une menace pour ses coéquipiers. Aussi il était toujours un peu plus concentré sur lui-même, pour être certain que ses anciens bourreaux ne lui retombent pas dessus._

_Alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment en compagnie de Steve, Tony et la Recrue, Bucky sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment les mécanismes utilisés pour savoir que ça sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Les séquelles. Et cette angoisse qu'_ elle _soit réveillée. Et qu'elle soit l'arme contre lui. Car jamais il ne pourrait combattre sa propre fille._

**°.¤.°.¤.°.¤.°**

Bucky fut le second à se réveiller. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, le sol froid de la cellule et les bruits alentours lui apprirent où il se trouvait, et confirmèrent son intuition : l'HYDRA les avait capturés. Lorsqu'il battit des paupières pour chasser les brumes de l'inconscience, la première image qui s'imposa à lui fut celle d'un Anthony Stark complètement tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés fixés dans le vide. Oh, Bucky tourna bien la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre et tenter d'y voir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule âme qui vive. Tony devait se trouver dans cette position depuis un bout de temps.

C'est quand il amorça un mouvement vers lui, et que son bras cybernétique tinta contre le sol bétonné que le génie réagit enfin. Il sursauta puis posa un regard étonné sur Bucky, comme s'il venait juste d'émerger d'un mauvais rêve. Bucky se leva finalement pour guider le milliardaire jusqu'à le rasseoir contre le mur, s'asseyant à ses côtés, silencieusement, comme pour lui offrir un soutien discret.

Tony retomba dans sa léthargie apparente, son cerveau travaillant probablement à vive allure. Bucky, lui, appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Dans l'état actuel du génie, il ne pourrait rien en tirer, alors autant prendre le temps de s'éclaircir les idées, et prier tous les dieux pour qu'il ait tort et que ses pires craintes ne se réalisent jamais.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait même pensé. Et pour être honnête, cela l'effrayait un peu. En tant que Soldat de l'Hiver, le premier créé, le plus dévoué, le plus contrôlé par HYDRA, il avait pu avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations. Il avait également connaissance de certains effectifs de l'organisation : les Améliorés, les Alterhumains, les soldats, certains scientifiques... Et s'il y avait bien une chose de sûre, c'est que ce n'était certainement pas un hasard qu'ils soient tous les quatre enfermés ensemble.

Bucky avait dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les seules lumières allumées étaient les veilleuses de sécurité. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur une ombre, de l'autre côté de la vitre, manquant le faire sursauter. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Elle le regardait, lui. Pas les trois autres qui dormaient, encore en proie aux somnifères ou épuisés par les découvertes. Non, elle le regardait, lui. _Lui_. Ses yeux bleus qui auraient pu geler n'importe qui lui paraissaient pourtant tellement chaleureux, et lui qui la connaissait si bien parvenait à deviner l'ébauche presque invisible d'un sourire.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, sans un seul bruit, pas même un chuintement. Elle déposa délicatement sa main sur la vitre détourna les yeux quelques secondes afin de vérifier les caméras de surveillance, puis s'autorisa un réel sourire lorsqu'elle déposa à nouveau les yeux sur Bucky. Sa voix, un murmure, sembla être un hurlement dans ce lieu silencieux.

**« Morgan... »**

**« Patiente encore un peu. Juste un peu, et tu seras libre. Nous serons tous libres. Définitivement. »**

Elle tourna à peine la tête lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha des ombres. Il s'agissait d'une autre jeune femme, mais la nouvelle arrivante avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux Morgan était noirs. Elle s'avança juste un peu, sourit chaleureusement à Bucky qui était toujours assis, puis murmura à l'oreille de sa camarade.

**« Il faut y aller Morgan, les rondes vont bientôt commencer. »**

La brune acquiesça sèchement, fixa Bucky encore quelques instants avant de se détourner et de suivre la blonde dans les ombres. Bucky n'entendit qu'un simple **« Fais-moi confiance. »** avant que le silence ne retombe, brisé uniquement par la respiration de ses camarades de cellule.

Il était inquiet. Et il était heureux. L'un dans l'autre, il ne savait que penser de la situation. Maintenant qu'il savait que ces deux-là étaient réveillées, alors il y avait fort à parier que l'état de Stark était dû à sa rencontre avec Megalia. Et si les trois étaient là, alors la quatrième ne devait pas être très loin.

Quoi que l'HYDRA ait prévu, il décida de faire comme demandé et de s'en remettre à sa fille. Après tout, les choses avançaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1101 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).


	4. Chapitre 3 - Selena

**Chapitre 3 - Selena**

_Steven Rogers détestait la guerre autant qu'il l'aimait, aussi honteuse soit cette constatation. Bien sûr, il était profondément pacifiste et jamais il n'aurait l'idée de démarrer un conflit juste pour assouvir ses pulsions malsaines. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il fallait prendre les armes, enfin prendre son bouclier, et partir protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, il se sentait profondément euphorique. Lui, le petit gars asthmatique qui avait appris à encaisser les coups dans les rues de Brooklyn, était aujourd'hui_ le _héro_ _s._

_Lorsque Bucky s'était engagé dans l'armée, ça avait été pour le blond une humiliation cuisante que d'être recalé. Lui aussi voulait servir son pays, et être utile aux autres. Pour être honnête, il en avait assez d'être un poids mort, une charge pour ses proches. Il en avait assez d'être toujours celui que l'on défend, que l'on protège. Celui dont on doit prendre soin. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment hésiter lorsque le Dr Erskine lui avait présenté la 'solution miracle' : le sérum de super-soldat._

_Oh, bien sûr, il avait dû jouer les danseurs pendant quelque temps mais après, après... Il en avait connu des combats. Tellement qu'il en avait oublié certains d'ailleurs. Ah ça, pour oublier..._

_Il parait que la mémoire est sélective. Il paraît même que l'oubli est un moyen inconscient de se protéger. Alors Steve Rogers, le Captain America portant fièrement les couleurs de son pays, avait oublié. Il avait oublié la capture et l'emprisonnement. Il avait oublié la douleur, les coups, les tests. Il avait oublié les bruits et les odeurs du laboratoire, le cuir des sangles qui lui rongeaient les chairs. Il avait oublié qu'avant les glaces arctiques, il avait un jour séjourner dans les bases d'HYDRA. Et qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen très simple de récupérer le sérum contenu dans son ADN : un enfant._

**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤**

**« Bucky ? »**

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et Steve se senti plus rassuré tout à coup. Son meilleur ami était là, alors rien de mal ne pourrait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Quittant son ami du regard un instant, il observa son environnement, clignant régulièrement les yeux de façon à y voir un peu moins flou. Les néons et autres lumières qui éclairaient la salle lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un entrepôt, le genre de lieux vraiment cliché qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter (et de détruire) un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il portait le costume de Captain America. Les murs et le sol étaient gris sombre, semblant faits de béton uniquement, et dans la petite cellule où ils étaient tous les quatre entassés il n'y avait rien d'autre que de gros anneaux rouillés, probablement destinés à attacher des chaînes, qui habillaient les murs.

**« HYDRA ? »**

Bucky acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon : il n'y avait que l'HYDRA pour les piéger de cette façon et se croire suffisamment puissant pour les garder prisonniers sans problèmes. Quelle audace !

Steve en avait relativement marre de cette organisation qui semblait ne jamais vouloir mourir. Il la combattait depuis les années 1940, et même après un sommeil de 70 ans il devait retourner au charbon pour espérer faire tomber les têtes couronnées qui dirigeaient les hommes répartis à travers le monde. Ils semblaient avoir infiltré tous les gouvernements, les grandes entreprises, tous les pouvoirs possibles et imaginables. Et chasser des ombres était loin d'être facile.

**« Combien de temps ?**

**— Au moins vingt-quatre heures. Peut-être plus. Tony a été le premier à se réveiller, ils ont dû augmenter les doses de somnifère pour nous, tu sais, à cause du sérum. »**

Steve le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Bien. Ils étaient enfermés depuis au moins une journée entière, ils n'avaient pas été nourris, et ne le seraient sûrement pas avant un moment, et surtout ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter le reste de l'équipe. En d'autres termes : ils étaient faibles et mal barrés.

Jetant un regard à Tony qui semblait complètement catatonique, bien loin de l'attitude qu'on attendrait de lui, il soupira et reporta son attention sur Bucky, le seul qui semblait actif avec lui.

 **« Et lui ?** (Lançant un coup de tête vers la quatrième personne gisant dans un coin)

**— HYDRA n'aime pas trop que ses agents se fassent la malle. Vu son état, je crois qu'ils se sont chargé de lui faire apprendre la leçon de façon un peu... brutale.**

**— Je vois... »**

Bon. Ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce avec des murs en béton, a priori plusieurs mètres sous terre, drogués, à jeun, avec un génie léthargique et un soldat blessé. Vraiment merveilleux. Mais on est Captain America, ou on ne l'est pas, et Steve n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Ils étaient au cœur du camp ennemi, alors même s'ils devaient y rester, ils feraient en sorte d'y faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Il allait se lever, faire le tour de la petite cellule et pourquoi pas essayer de voir un peu plus précisément à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il fut retenu par une poigne de fer, littéralement.

 **« Attends un peu.** (Tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.) **Fais-moi confiance, ils nous sortiront de là bien assez tôt. Alors reste assis et ne gaspille pas tes forces.**

 **— Mais je-** (la poigne se resserrant comme un étau autour de son poignet. Crachant les dents serrées) **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

 **— Tais-toi et reste assis comme tout le monde. N'attire pas leur attention.** (Puis chuchotant, très bas, presque pour lui-même) **laisse-les s'en occuper. »**

Alors Steve se tut, non sans lancer un regard étrange son camarade et ami. Il avait toute confiance en Bucky, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait se faire remettre à sa place, ni rester assis sans bouger comme un enfant qu'on aurait puni.

L'oisiveté ne lui réussissait pas, et Steve finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil dont il ne s'éveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'il ne restait pour éclairage que les veilleuses de sécurité. Une jeune femme blonde faisait dos à leur cellule, alors qu'elle semblait communiquer avec quelqu'un qui restait hors de vue.

Se souvenant des paroles de son ami, Steve ne bougea pas, et se contenta d'observer le plus discrètement possible, tachant de comprendre.

**« Combien de temps encore ? »**

Steve n'entendit pas la réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça puisqu'elle sembla satisfaire la jeune femme qui se tourna vers eux. Elle balaya la cellule du regard puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

 **« Bien, messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Bucky, toujours ravie de te revoir, surtout quand tu ressembles pas à un zombie. B–** (s'arrêtant à cause d'un bruit sourd, jurant entre ses dents) **Fais chier, Morgan est même pas là !** (Se retournant vers la cellule, un sourire crispé) **Bon, je vais devoir vous quitter plus tôt que prévu, mais pas grave. Bucky, on fait comme on a dit. Il y a de l'eau et deux-trois trucs à manger derrière Brock. Juste, gardez-les cachés et jouez la comédie, vous êtes censé être super faibles, super maltraités.** (Un autre bruit sourd, puis des échos dans le couloir.) J **e dois y allez, faites attention et restez discrets. Faites nous confiance.**

**— Selena ! »**

La jeune femme se détourna, hocha sèchement la tête, et disparue discrètement dans les ombres, comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente. Steve avait les yeux écarquillés, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il se tourna vers Bucky qui se contenta de secouer la tête l'air de dire " _Je t'expliquerai plus tard_ ".

Quand des agents d'HYDRA arrivèrent dans la pièce en parlant une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, Steve décida de faire profil bas et ferma les yeux. Dans le noir lui apparut le visage de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son sourire. Son sourire si familier. Et peu avant que sa conscience ne s'éteigne lui vint une dernière pensée. Étrange pensée. _S'il avait eu une fille, elle lui aurait probablement ressemblé, à cette Selena_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1349 mots] Non corrigé. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).


	5. Chapitre 4 - Alexie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ La première partie (italique) est "importante" pour comprendre les interactions et les enjeux entre personnages. Ceci étant, le début de la seconde partie présente des scènes de "violence". Bien que je sois mauvaise juge de ce qui peut être triggering ou non, je préfère vous prévenir ! /!\

_Bien sûr, il avait travaillé pour HYDRA. Pendant longtemps. Après tout, l'organisation l'avait sorti des rues, l'avait entrainé et lui avait offert plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer à l'époque. Alors, oui, tout ceci avait un prix, mais vraiment jusqu'à maintenant ça ne lui avait pas paru si mal. S'il fallait tuer pour pouvoir être nourri, alors soit. S'il fallait voler pour être habillé, alors soit. S'il fallait espionner pour être payé, alors soit. Il n'avait jamais posé de question, avait toujours tout accepter les yeux fermés, et ne s'était jamais retourné sur ce qu'il avait fait._

_Puis il avait rencontré Bucky. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et là son monde entier avait semblé basculer sur son axe. Le Soldat sortait d'une énième séance de lobotomie et s'apprêtait à être remis en stase quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait le regard mort, la mâchoire pendante, le pas mal assuré. Il faisait peine à voir, et pourtant il pouvait sentir sa puissance. _

_Plus tard, il l'avait revu. Lui, et les autres Soldats créés par la suite. Puis lui-même était devenu une sorte d'"Amélioré" quand il s'était fait injecter un dérivé du sérum de super-soldat*_ _; alors il avait commencé à travailler avec Bucky sur des missions, quand l'hydre le réveillait. Et enfin, il y avait eu les Quatre._

_Ayant grandi et vécu au sein de l'organisation pendant des années, Brock n'était plus surpris par certaines demandes qui en auraient dérouté plus d'un. Plus, il les comprenait. Il comprenait bien qu'une fois le sérum injecté, il faudrait étudier son effet sur son ADN. Il comprenait aussi que le projet de l'Armée de l'Hiver n'était qu'une phase bêta, et que si des enfants pouvaient naître avec des capacités hors-normes ce serait entièrement bénéfique. _

_Il était encore jeune, même pas 25 ans, et il avait produit un enfant pour satisfaire l'hydre, pas que ça le dérange principalement. Une fille, elle aussi. Il ne s'en était jamais occupé, ne l'avait en fait jamais vu, et il l'avait finalement oublié. Il était retourné à ses missions, avait continué à servir d'encre et de garde-fou aux Soldats chaque fois qu'ils étaient réveillés. Il continuait à vivre, simplement, s'informant en écoutant les bruits de couloirs._

_Il était déjà en infiltration au S. H.I.E.L.D. quand les jumeaux avaient été lancés contre les Avengers en Sokovie*_ _. Les Maximoff. De braves gosses qu'il avait vus une ou deux fois, jamais en dehors de leurs cellules._

_C'est là qu'il avait compris, qu'il s'était souvenu. Si les jumeaux étaient sortis, alors HYDRA ne tarderait pas à lâcher d'autres de ses créations. Il avait donc commencé à éviter les ordres, s'était fait moins zélé lors des missions, et avait fait ses recherches. Il s'était souvenu de sa fille, et des trois autres filles reposant et grandissant dans les griffes d'HYDRA._

_Le petit tête-à-tête avec les Avengers et la Maximoff au Nigeria*_ _n'était pas prévu, et Brock s'en serait largement passé s'il l'avait pu. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour se remettre de l'explosion, et il était déjà bien heureux d'avoir survécu alors qu'il ressemblait à une version low-cost de Freddy les griffes de la nuit. Mais il avait survécu, dans l'ombre, à l'insu de ses maîtres, et c'était le principal._

_Par la suite, il avait récupéré les preuves accumulées, tout son savoir issu de longues recherches et de nombreuses années passées au sein de l'organisation. Il avait traqué les Avengers, ce qu'il en restait, la nouvelle équipe. Il avait retrouvé Bucky commençant tout juste à se remettre de plus de 70 ans de lobotomies. Il avait pu lui parler, le prévenir, éveiller des souvenirs. _

_Les Héros n'étaient pas tous des enfants de chœur, et il l'avait appris à ses dépens, mais finalement... Ils lui avaient laissé une chance, une seule. Il avait rejoint l'équipe de manière provisoire, une phase test : La Recrue. Et pendant que les autres cherchaient à faire tomber l'organisation, lui cherchait à savoir ce qui se tramait, quels monstres l'HYDRA réveillerait bientôt. _

_Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de l'embuscade, ni n'esseya-t-il d'y échappé. Car c'est au cœur du camp ennemi que l'on trouve les informations les plus importantes, et il en était persuadé : les quatre seraient bientôt libérées. _

**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤**

**« Debout là-dedans ! »** S'exclama une voix chantante. Elle fut suivie d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, puis d'une certaine quantité d'eau bouillante sur la peau déjà brûlée de son visage. Non, vraiment, Brock avait connu mieux comme réveil. À bien y réfléchir, il avait connu pire également.

Alors qu'un bâillon (surement un vieux morceau de tissu, vu le goût) étouffait les cris de Brock, l'étouffait tout court d'ailleurs, la voix reprit :

 **« Alors Rumlow, ça faisait un bail dis-moi. Il paraît que tu nous fais des petites infidélités, hum ? **(Silence, puis un coup, porté du revers de la main, sur le côté gauche du visage de sa victime.) **Regardes-moi quand je te parle ! »**

Brock releva la tête autant qu'il le put. L'enfoiré n'y avait pas été de main morte. Et pourtant ça ne faisait que commencer, il le savait. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant il était affalé au sol, il sentit quatre grandes mains le prendre par les bras pour l'assoir sur une chaise en fer et lui attacher les membres avec de grosses chaînes.

 **« Rumlow, Rumlow, Rumlow... **(Soupir exagérément dramatique. Puis, comme s'adressant à un jeune enfant.) **Tu nous as terriblement déçus, tu sais. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, et après avoir passé autant d'années avec nous, on pensait vraiment que tu avais compris.** (Lui attrape la mâchoire entre son pouce et son index, le regarde droit dans les yeux.) **On. Ne. Trahit. Pas. HYDRA ! »**

Après ces derniers mots, l'homme que Brock n'avait toujours pas reconnu (en même temps allez reconnaître quelqu'un quand vous voyez à moitié flou et que vous avez la sensation que votre visage est en train de fondre, et on en reparlera) l'homme, donc, lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher de la grande porte en acier trempé qui faisait face au captif. Il y avait un vieil établi en bois que Brock identifia vaguement près de la porte.

L'homme s'arrêta devant, passa la main par-dessus plusieurs fois, semblant caresser du doigt quelque objet posé dessus, puis se retourna vers Brock avec un sourire qui lui aurait donné des frissons s'il avait pu le voir.

Sa voix pris un accent obsessif teinté d'une joie malsaine.

 **« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer Brock, c'est que je suis un homme très occupé, tu sais. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te sentir honoré que je sois venu t'accueillir en personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne voudrais pas être un hôte trop négligent alors je ne permettrai pas que tu t'ennuies : tes deux nouveaux amis ici présents** (désigne les deux hommes postés de part et d'autre de Brock, un pas derrière lui) **vont te tenir compagnie.** (Lui tourne à nouveau le dos, puis ouvre la porte dans un bruit monstrueux. Lance par-dessus son épaule) **Tu vas voir, ce sont de véritables musiciens Brock. Des virtuoses qui font chanter le corps humain, des génies dans leur art ! »**

Et avec cela, il sortit de la pièce, disparaissant dans les ombres d'un couloir sans fin avant que la porte ne se referme dans un écho assourdissant qui sembla figer le temps pendant quelques instants. Brock n'entendit plus que sa respiration sifflante à cause de la douleur, et le sang qui battait dans ses tempes. Son souffle était un peu chaotique, et il ferma les yeux afin de reprendre contrôle de son corps. Il y était presque parvenu lorsqu'un coup venu de sa droite faillit lui décrocher la tête.

Les bourreaux avaient commencé à jouer.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus que les cris de Brock et les bruits de la chair qui claque contre la chair. Rien de sensuel, non, juste un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art. Quand tout s'arrêta, les deux agents d'HYDRA se reculèrent afin d'observer leur œuvre : Brock avait une arcade ouverte d'où s'écoulait un large filet de sang, une pommette éclatée (un hématome violacé se formait sur la seconde), son nez avait dévié de trajectoire, et quelques dents s'étaient fait la malle. En bref, il était sacrément amoché.

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement avant de se diriger vers l'établit. Ils y récupèrent des outils que l'on s'attendrait à voir entre les mains de menuisiers, de plombiers ou de mécaniciens. Mais c'est à un tout autre genre d'artisanat qu'ils se préparèrent alors qu'ils avançaient tels des hyènes vers la plaie vivante qu'était leur prochain repas.

oOo

Le soir trouva dans la cellule les restes d'un individu qui avait regardé la mort droit dans les yeux sans jamais la toucher. Brock était étendu sur le sol entouré de vêtements en lambeaux et de lambeaux de peau. Son sang avait visiblement servit à repeindre la pièce, la chaise qui l'avait accueilli reposait dans un coin, et les lourdes chaînes qui lui avaient servi d'entraves, ainsi que les divers instruments utilisés par ses bourreaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, un faible rail de lumière venu du couloir détacha le corps de la pénombre de la pièce.

**« Oh, père... »**

Une silhouette entra dans la pièce armée de linges et de quelques produits de soin. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant Brock, caressa les quelques mèches de cheveux restantes, puis s'appliqua à essuyer autant que possible le sang qui avait commencé à sécher sur la peau.

Lorsque toutes les serviettes et tissus furent souillés, une nouvelle ombre se détacha dans le faible éclairage de la pièce. 

**« Alexie ?** (La jeune fille agenouillée se tourne vers la nouvelle venue.) **Je t'ai apporté une bassine d'eau pour le nettoyer.** (Lance un regard incertain au corps immobile.) **Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Megalia surveille les trois autres, veux-tu que je demande à Morgan de venir t'aider ? »**

La-dite Alexie regarda Brock un instant, elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle lui caressa la joue légèrement, à peine un effleurement, avant de récupérer les linges qu'elle trempa dans la bassine dont l'eau changeait doucement de couleur.

 **« Ça ira Sélie, ne t'en fais pas. »** Répondit-elle tout en essorant une serviette, avant de se remettre à essuyer le sang sur le corps de l'homme inconscient.

Alors Séléna sortit, et Alexie fut de nouveau seule avec son père en bien piteux état. Lorsqu'elle eu fini d'enlever le plus gros du sang, elle commença à désinfecter, recoudre et bander les plaies lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Bien sûr, certaines blessures ne pouvaient pas être traitées, pas ici, pas maintenant. Les os cassés devraient attendre.

Le tableau était triste à voir, et sans le dérivé du sérum qui l'avait déjà maintenu en vie après l'épisode "bombe humaine" au Nigeria, Brock serait déjà mort depuis très, très longtemps.

Alexie le regarda une dernière fois, puis soupira en secouant la tête avant de faire ce pour quoi elle était vraiment envoyée. Sous quelques serviettes à peu près propres, elle récupéra de quoi rhabiller l'homme. Cela lui prit du temps, mais elle y parvint à force de gestes doux mais fermes : elle avait dû faire preuve de prudence pour ne pas rouvrir les plaies ou aggraver les fractures.

Cela fait, elle porta le corps comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd que celui d'un jeune enfant et sortit de la cellule, indiquant d'un signe de tête à Séléna, qui montait la garde jusque-là, qu'elle pouvait nettoyer la salle de torture ou du moins tout ce qui avait servi à soigner.

Sa charge dans ses bras, elle disparut dans les ombres du couloir, ramenant l'homme rejoindre ses trois compagnons dans une cellule vitrée.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Brock s'étonna de simplement pouvoir le faire. Il s'était pourtant senti partir plusieurs fois lors de la petite séance de _divertissement_ (leur terme, pas le sien). Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il avait perdu connaissance plusieurs fois et il ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré. Il se souvenait simplement de la fin : l'homme était revenu, il lui avait parlé sans que Brock ne comprenne un seul de ses mots, puis il avait été plongé dans le noir.

Maintenant, il n'osait plus bouger. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, sinon qu'il faisait face au coin d'une quelconque pièce ; son corps lui faisait mal et il craignait de rouvrir les plaies qu'il savait sommairement bandées. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des conversations basses dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà compris qu'il n'était plus sur le sol américain, mais à entendre les accents et sonorités il aurait parié sa main qu'il se trouvait à présent quelque part en Asie. 

Ne pas bouger, faire le mort, ne pas attirer l'attention, se faire oublier. Un guide de survie simple qu'il mit en application immédiatement. Dans son immobilité, son corps encore faible finit par s'engourdir puis s'endormir.

Il s'éveilla à nouveau pour découvrir que les voix incompréhensibles avaient été remplacées par celle d'une jeune fille. De deux jeunes filles en fait. Il bougea un peu pour se retourner et grogna sous la douleur, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait attiré l'attention des jeunes femmes. Sa vision était encore un peu floue, et sa bouche complètement pâteuse (en plus il lui manquait des dents), mais il parvint tout de même à articuler : **« Alexie... Morgan... »**

Il aurait pu les reconnaître les yeux fermés. Quand il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur les Quatre, il avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Plusieurs fois. Morgan avait été élevée comme une tueuse : elle était la fille du premier Soldat de l'Hiver après tout. Alexie, elle... Elle était sa fille, celle qu'il avait oubliée, évitée pendant si longtemps. Elle avait compris. Elle avait pardonné. C'était très probablement elle qui avait essayé de limiter les dégâts que son corps avait subis. 

**« Brock » **salua doucement Morgan avec un hochement de tête. **« Tu es moins en forme que la dernière fois** (sourire en coin) **. Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois pas tout seul ici.** (Lance un regard vers le reste de la pièce.) **Ils vont avoir besoin d'explications, surtout Stark et Rogers. Megalia m'a dit que Stark était presque catatonique après son passage. »**

Brock échappa un ricanement avant de siffler de douleur quand ses côtes cassées se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

 **« Essaye de contrôler ta respiration. Et évites de rire, aussi. J'ai essayé de te réparer mais il va falloir attendre de sortir d'ici pour s'occuper de tes côtes et autres os cassés »** lui expliqua sa fille.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir profond et les yeux vairons qui ressortaient sur sa peau mate. Son apparence froide et menaçante s'adoucit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur son père. Un sourire presque invisible prit place sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha de la vitre qui la séparait des prisonniers.

**« Reposes-toi encore un peu, père. Le Soldat est déjà au courant, mais les choses risques de bouger assez vite d'ici peu de temps.**

**— Les quatre sont réveillées hein ? »** Murmura Brock.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent, et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il ait sa réponse.

**« L'une de nous viendra vous chercher lorsque le moment sera venu. En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop bouger. »**

Et comme si ses mots avaient l'effet d'une formule magique, Brock senti ses paupières s'alourdir et, toujours couché sur le dos, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le mur avant de se rendormir, épuisé et blessé.

_________________________

 **« Il s'était fait injecter un dérivé du sérum de super-soldat** **» :** ALORS ! Je ne sais pas si Rumlow fait partie des sur-humains, alter-humains, améliorés ou autres dans l'univers Marvel que ce soit dans les comics, les séries animées ou le MCU. Je sais juste qu'il y a d'autres Soldats de l'Hiver, qu'ils se sont fait injecter des dérivés du sérum d'Erskine, et qu'il ne serait pas surprenant que Rumlow aie également subit ce genre de transformation.

 **« Les Avengers en Sokovie** **» :** référence à _Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron._

 **« Le petit tête-à-tête avec les Avengers et la Maximoff au Nigeria** **» :** référence au début du film _Captain America : Civil War_. Sauf si je ne suis vraiment plus à jour dans mes connaissances du MCU, cet incident (dans lequel Brock Rumlow a.k.a. Crossbones commet un attentat-suicide, et où Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. la Sorcière Rouge l'envoie exploser dans un immeuble civil) se déroule peu de temps avant la ratification des Accords de Sokovie. J'ignore si le MCU tue Rumlow (comme on ne le voit plus après j'en déduit que oui), mais comme je l'aime relativement bien et que c'est un déroulement déjà vu dans plusieurs fanfic' j'ai décidé qu'il survivait à l'explosion (Bucky à bien survécu à un saut de l'ange dans la neige, alors...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2620 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> Je suis tellement en retard que c'en est insultant. Pour me faire pardonner (hum hum), ce chapitre était deux fois plus long que le précédent, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. En l'état actuel des choses, il me reste deux chapitres et un épilogue. Les deux chapitres devraient être au moins aussi longs que celui-ci, vous comprendrez que je prenne du temps...


	6. Chapitre 5 - Evasion, pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Encore une fois un petit TW pour violence et mort de figurants (les membres d'HYDRA donc) /!\

Lorsque le quatrième jour se leva, les quatre prisonniers d'HYDRA avaient tous repris conscience. Si les trois derniers jours avaient été durs pour eux (pour certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs), ce qui les attendait s'annonçait encore pire. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Leur cellule était vraisemblablement située sous terre, de telle sorte que la lumière du soleil n'atteignait jamais ni la cellule elle-même, ni la large pièce qui l'entourait. La seule chose qui témoignait des jours passants était l'éclairage qui diminuait le soir venu, ne laissant que quelques veilleuses, et la relève des gardes dont les tenues changeaient selon qu'ils appartenaient à la ronde de jour ou de nuit. Les prisonniers basaient donc leurs estimations du temps écoulé sur les commentaires des uns et des autres– puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous éveillés au même moment – ainsi que sur les dires des jeunes femmes venues les visiter.

Officiellement, ils n'avaient reçu ni eau ni nourriture, mais seul Stark en aurait réellement souffert puisque les autres avaient dormi au moins deux jours sur les trois passés dans la petite pièce. Officieusement, Alexie avait profité de ramener le corps abimé de Brock dans la cellule pour y déposer de quoi survivre : pas grand-chose, juste une ou deux petites bouteilles d'eau et quelques barres de céréales.

Sur les assurances des mystérieuses filles (qui n'étaient plus si mystérieuses après des explications de Brock et Bucky qui méritaient approfondissement), ils avaient pu se permettre quelques libertés une fois la nuit tombée. D'après elles, ils pouvaient se mouvoir et parler librement, les micros étant coupés et les caméras de surveillances diffusant des boucles de la première nuit où l'on pouvait les voir dormir.

L'HYDRA surveillait ses agents comme le lait sur le feu, mais faisait encore et toujours l'erreur d'avoir une confiance absolue en leurs créations. Comme si ce n'était pas un fait connu, que la créature se retourne toujours contre son créateur.

oOo

Ainsi, lorsque les lumières de la pièce-entrepôt s'allumèrent (éblouissant les héros au passage), et que les agents de l'HYDRA arrivèrent en masse, les quatre Avengers (ou alliés) n'étaient pas aussi faibles qu'ils auraient du l'être. Ils étaient tous assis, appuyés contre le mur faisant face à la grande baie-vitrée, et paraissaient aussi sereins qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans de telles circonstances.

Contre le mur leur faisant face, derrière cette même baie-vitrée, en partie cachés par le personnel de l'hydre, se trouvaient toujours leurs armes et équipement. Intacts, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire. De tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés éveillés ils n'avaient pas vu une seule personne y toucher, et Stark qui avait, entre autres choses, une mémoire photographique était prêt à jurer que rien n'avait bougé depuis la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cet endroit.

 **« Bien le bonjour messieurs !»** Ils eurent bien du mal à distinguer, dans la foule, le propriétaire de cette voix moqueuse. **« J'ose espérer que le séjour vous plait. Après tout, nous nous sommes donnés beaucoup de mal pour vous satisfaire...»** Un homme d'apparence quelconque se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers eux. Il arbora un sourire dédaigneux, et sa voix suintait de sarcasme. Dans son état normal, Tony bouffait des hommes comme lui tous les matins au petit dej'.

 **« Quoi ? Ne faites pas ces têtes-là. On sait qu'on n'est pas encore au point sur l'accueil, mais c'est pas comme si vous aviez été maltraités non-plus, si ?** (Penche la tête sur le côté avec un air faussement ingénu.) **Ah bah si en fait ! M'enfin, c'est pas comme si vous étiez des invités de marque non plus,**(se tourne vers le foule) **n'est-ce pas les amis ?»**

Les rugissements poussés par les hommes d'HYDRA le firent sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule, ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de cracher une autre saloperie n'ayant pour seul but que d'énerver les hommes enfermés, puis... S'effondra au sol avec un grand bruit sourd.

...

Le silence choqué s'étirait encore. Et encore. Et–

**« La vache, mais il est génial ce truc ! Dis, Morgan, fais-moi penser à en demander un à Megalia !»**

Tony laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui sonnait presque comme un sanglot alors que six autres corps s'effondraient au sol. À droite de la grande pièce se trouvaient Morgan, froide et impassible, dans l'attitude parfaite d'une tueuse professionnelle. À ses côtés, Selena s'extasiait sur le bouclier de vibranium du Captain qui venait de lui revenir entre les mains après avoir assommé les hommes de l'organisation criminelle.

**« Concentres-toi un peu, Sélie. On n'est pas là pour jouer, et on a peu de temps avant qu'ils ne lâchent l'artillerie lourde sur nous.»**

Morgan n'avait pas lâché des yeux ses ennemis, et après ce rappel à l'ordre à destination de sa compagne d'arme, elle fit basculer dans ses mains l'un des semi-automatiques attachés dans son dos. Elle s'avança de quelque pas, tenant toujours en joug le troupeau d'hommes qui sortaient leurs propres armes. Un sourire dangereux rehaussa le coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux semblaient s'être illuminés comme si elle partait en chasse.

**« Allons, allons les enfants. Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas faire ça, alors posez-moi vos petits joujoux par terre avant de blesser quelqu'un.»**

L'un de ses opposant sortit du rang pour se jeter sur elle, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié ses insinuations. Il n'eut, malheureusement pour lui, pas le temps de la toucher qu'elle fit un pas sur le côté et lui mit un coup de crosse dans la tempe. Il s'effondra au sol et Morgan le poussa un peu du bout de sa botte pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

 **« Et de un.** (Se tourne vers le reste du troupeau.) **Je me sens d'humeur charitable pour le moment, les prochains n'auront pas sa chance** (désigne le corps au sol) **. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort ?»**

Avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, la pièce fut plongée entièrement dans le noir. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, avant que le générateur de secours ne prenne le relais, illuminant le tout d'un rouge angoissant. C'était le signal.

Profitant de cette minute d'obscurité, Morgan abattit autant d'homme qu'elle le put, sans même cligner des yeux, sans trembler, sans accroc dans la respiration. Elle tira dans le tas, à hauteur d'homme, dans le but avoué de tuer, comme elle aurait balayé de la main quelques mouches ennuyantes.

Dans le même temps, Selena utilisa le bouclier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains pour détruire la vitre de la cellule qui retenait toujours les ennemis d'HYDRA. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus alimentée en énergie, la vitre explosa comme du cristal. Heureusement pour eux, trois des quatre hommes s'étaient relevés pendant le petit show des filles, et ils purent donc éviter de se faire blesser par des bouts de verres.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, rouges, Tony fut le premier à sortir de la cellule et à se jeter sur son armure. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir impuissant. Il enfila ses gantelets à la va-vite et se tourna vers quelques chiens d'HYDRA qui couraient vers lui arme au poing. 3. 2. 1. Un coup de répulseur bien placé et Tony se sentit revivre. Avant même que ses victimes n'aient touché le sol, deux silhouettes débarquèrent dans la pièce, attirant l'attention et faisant cesser les tirs des deux côtés.

 **« Oh, merde...** (Pose les mains sur ses genoux et halète, essayant de reprendre son souffle.) **Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais pas votre endurance, bande de connes.**

 **— Meg' est un peu frustrée d'avoir du lâcher ses jouets informatiques pour faire un petit footing dans les couloirs** (sourire sarcastique) **.**

 **— Ta gueule Alexie !** (Se redresse, les yeux presque fous, et tape du doigt sur le thorax d'Alexie.) **Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à mes "jouets informatiques", comme tu dis, qu'on en est là aujourd'hui et qu'on va peut-être pouvoir se casser de cette base de merde, et pourquoi pas faire cramer cette association de merde avec !»**

Megalia semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et sa dernière phrase, hurlée avec une voix frôlant l'hystérie, paralysa tous les êtres présents dans la pièce qui la regardaient avec les yeux ronds, passablement surpris. Et puis, d'un coup, ajoutant à la surprise générale, Selena éclata d'un rire clair et incontrôlable comme si elle venait d'assister à quelque chose de particulièrement hilarant. Et comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, qu'un signal de départ, les hommes d'HYDRA reprirent leur course et les combats recommencèrent.

Steve et Bucky se précipitèrent en dehors de la cellule pour récupérer leurs armes et équipements, tandis que Tony revêtait l'intégralité de son armure et se reconnectait à son fidèle Jarvis*. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Sitôt fait, il enchaina les instructions tout en se lançant dans le combat à coup de répulseurs et autres rayons à particules : les localiser, contacter le reste de l'équipe, envoyer un jet, s'infiltrer et vicier tous les systèmes informatiques de la base et... Impossible ? Comment ça, impossible ? Bah, il y penserait plus tard, pour l'instant Tony était aux prises avec les hommes de main d'HYDRA, et ils étaient tellement coriaces qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsque les soldats surentrainés de l'organisation arriveraient.

Une fois équipés, Steve et Bucky se lancèrent également dans la bataille, accompagnés de Morgan qui avait déjà recommencé à trancher dans le tas. Alors que l'Ironman ne faisait que repousser leurs assaillants (bien que les rayons sortants de son armure ne fassent pas du bien), et que le Captain ne faisait que défendre et protéger ses coéquipiers, Bucky et Morgan étaient passés en mode _machine de guerre_. Ils avaient été entrainés pour ça, pendant longtemps, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de _danser_ ensemble. Leurs semi-automatiques en main, ils tirèrent, et tirèrent encore, évitant les coups avec une facilité déconcertante et ne semblant pas perturbés outre mesure de tuer autant de personnes. Mais il n'y avait là rien de surprenant, après tout Morgan avait été très claire : _un bon ennemi, c'est un ennemi mort._

oOo

Pendant que ces quatre là faisaient du ménage, Alexie s'était agenouillée près de Brock, toujours assis dans la cellule, et vérifiait rapidement que les pansements de fortune tiendraient jusqu'à la sortie de la base. Puis, elle se releva, aida Brock à se remettre sur ses pieds, et fit signe à Selena d'approcher avant de lui passer le relais. La blonde passa le bras sous les aisselles de Brock avant de mettre le bras de l'homme sur ses propres épaules de façon à l'aider à supporter son poids et à avancer durant leur fuite. Elle ne pourrait pas beaucoup se défendre ainsi, mais elle comptait sur ses sœurs d'armes pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de sa charge.

**« Dès que le zone sera propre, partez par le couloir et remontez par les escaliers de l'aile ouest. Megalia doit être en train de prendre le contrôle de tous les systèmes informatiques et les armes électroniques du bâtiment, et il n'y a que deux patrouilles de gardes dans cette aile. Ne vous retournez pas, et éloignez-vous le plus possible.Meg' devrait vous ouvrir la voie et je m'occuperais des hommes de guerres qui viendront en renfort.»**

Oubliée la légèreté encore présente quelques minutes auparavant. Sa voix était stricte et ne souffrait aucune contradiction, c'était celle d'une guerrière, d'une commandante. Selena se contenta de hocher la tête, glissant son Glock armé dans sa main libre. Elle aussi affichait une mine sérieuse, bien loin de l'air léger et jovial qu'elle montrait habituellement.

Des quatre filles, seule Megalia détonnait. Bien que les quatre aient reçu un entrainement de tir basique, et portent en permanence une arme de poing et un balisong, Megalia était celle qui répugnait le plus à se servir d'armes directes. Elle préférait mille fois diriger des drones, des droïdes ou des missiles, et l'HYDRA l'avait volontiers laissé faire lorsqu'il fût révélé que le génie des Stark était sans aucun doute héréditaire. Après tout, si le frère avait été si longtemps surnommé le "Marchand de Mort", il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la sœur ne soit pas au moins aussi létale sans avoir besoin d'appuyer physiquement sur une gâchette.

oOo

Megalia, donc, isolée dans un coin, une tablette dans la main, qui reprenait le contrôle de tout le système électrique, électronique et informatique du bâtiment. Elle s'apprêtait à finir lorsqu'une balle siffla dans sa direction. Relevant les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle jura entre ses dents : c'était trop tôt, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors que la balle allait s'enfoncer dans son crâne, un mur si sombre qu'il semblait absorber la lumière alentour se forma à quelques centimètres de son visage et la balle se désintégra sitôt qu'elle le percuta. Puis, sous les yeux médusés de Tony qui s'apprêtait à venir lui prêter main forte, le "mur" se rapprocha du corps de Megalia jusqu'à épouser parfaitement ses formes. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers celui de son demi-frère et lui lança un sourire malicieux.

**« Micro-robots et nanites en anti-métal*. Impressionnant, non ?»**

Et sur cette dernière phrase, les nanites la recouvrirent entièrement, visage compris, jusqu'à former une armure qui rappela grandement à Tony celle de la Black Panther.

À ce moment-là, Morgan siffla deux fois, attirant l'attention sur elle. Elle échangea un regard avec Alexie, et il ne fit aucun doute pour les Vengeurs que ces deux là étaient les dominantes du groupe. Megalia tapota encore deux-trois fois sur sa tablette avant que celle-ci ne se dématérialise en centaines de micro-robots qui s'enfuirent comme des fourmis. Puis, elle s'approcha de Tony, lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui fit un signe de la tête.

 **« Suis-moi.** (Se tourne vers les autres.) **On se retrouve au deuxième sous-sol de l'aile ouest.»**

Puis elle attrapa le poignet de Tony pour le pousser à la suivre et sortit de la salle-entrepôt sans un bruit. Après quelques virages elle le lâcha et il la suivit docilement à travers des dizaines de couloirs, dans la lumière vacillante des lampes de secours qui offrait au bâtiment sous-terrain une atmosphère plus oppressante encore. Parfois, Megalia l'arrêtait et le poussait dans les ombres le temps que quelques hommes d'HYDRA les dépassent, puis ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs routes, Tony toujours un peu plus perdu. Il avait profité du trajet (faisant confiance à la jeune fille pour ne pas les faire tuer) pour réessayer d'infiltrer le réseau informatique du bâtiment sans succès. D'après JARVIS, une autre entité occupait déjà l'espace et elle n'était pas prête de le laisser entrer. Il s'attelait donc, autant que faire se pouvait puisque son armure n'avait rien d'un ordinateur hyper performant, à contourner les pièges et sécurités dressés tantôt méthodiquement, tantôt aléatoirement par cette autre intelligence artificielle qui lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Finalement, Megalia les conduisit dans une pièce... Une pièce. Assez indescriptible. Un mélange entre son atelier à la tour, le labo de Banner, un carrossier et une recyclerie spécialisée dans les appareils électro-informatiques. En bref, un bordel. Mais organisé, le bordel !

**« Tu peux calmer ton IA trente secondes s'teu plait ?»**

Tony sursauta légèrement, l'intervention de la brunette l'aillant complètement sorti de sa contemplation. Quand ses mots firent sens dans son crâne, il se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, préparant une série de questions qui n'eurent même pas l'occasion de quitter sa bouche.

**« Pandore j'ai besoin que tu te calmes un peu, on manque de temps et je veux que tu te concentres sur le verrouillage de l'aile sud, de tous les entrepôts et des étages-prisons. On a travaillé dur dessus, alors fais en sorte que ce bâtiment soit un putain de dédale pour l'hydre et ses hommes !**

**— Bien madame. _Aile sud scellée. Démarrage protocole Dédale. Démarrage protocole Thésée. Plan Chaos, phase 1 activée._»**

Tony était bouche bée. Meg' avait découvert sa tête pendant qu'elle tapait sur plusieurs claviers et jouait avec plusieurs écrans holographiques, et il avait eu le loisir de voir un regard joueur et jubilatoire (presque effrayant) illuminer son visage sérieux pendant qu'elle donnait ses instructions. Mais c'était la voix mécanique sortant des enceintes qui l'avait vraiment surpris. Une IA. Pandore était une IA, et plus probablement _l'IA_ qui empêchait JARVIS d'accéder aux serveurs de l'organisation. D'ailleurs :

**« Ta _Pandore_ nous a fait perdre du temps. JARVIS doit infiltrer les serveurs, on a besoin des informations qu'ils contiennent.»**

Sa voix était ferme, et après avoir passé trois jours dans le brouillard, Tony se sentait fier de lui. Il avait retrouvé une partie de sa verve. En même temps, il avait survécu à l'Afghanistan, ce n'était surement pas l'HYDRA qui allait lui faire peur ! N'est-ce pas...

Des yeux vairons surpris se relevèrent sur lui. Megalia sembla comprendre, enfin, l'irrégularité qui était apparu plus tôt sur son écran. Elle hocha sèchement la tête avant de se remettre à taper furieusement sur un clavier, un parmi les dizaines présentes, qui ne semblait relié à aucun écran, ni aucune machine en particulier.

 **« Donnes-moi ta main s'il te plait.** (Tend le bras vers lui sans le regarder) **J'ai besoin d'introduire JARVIS directement dans le système pour ne pas créer de brèche dans les protections créées par Pandore. Sinon, c'est toute cette foutue mission qui tombe à l'eau, et j'ai pas trop envie de crever maintenant tu vois.»**

Bien que réticent, Tony lui donna sa main. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque les capteurs de son armure lui apprirent qu'un nanorobot s'était infiltré jusqu'au cœur de l'armure, là où se trouvaient les serveurs miniatures de JARVIS. _À la guerre comme à la guerre_ disait-on. L'opération sembla prendre un temps fou, et Tony devenait de plus en plus nerveux, alors qu'il observait sur les écrans alentours des images de vidéo-surveillances à faire froid dans le dos. S'il n'avait pas été l'ennemi d'HYDRA. Les portes se verrouillaient devant des escadrons entiers armés jusqu'aux dents qui devaient alors faire demi-tour pour espérer trouver un nouvel itinéraire viable jusqu'à leurs cibles, _ses coéquipiers_ , qui avançaient aussi vite que possible guidées par les jolies petites loupiotes sans aucun doute contrôlées par _Pandore_.

Sa nervosité disparut lorsque JARVIS pu enfin prendre possession des données de l'organisation criminelle. Du peu qu'il en voyait, les dirigeants avaient été trop sûrs d'eux, et beaucoup trop d'information sensibles (pour HYDRA) et importantes (pour les Vengeurs) étaient stockées dans le coin. Puis Tony se souvint que sans la coopération de la jeune femme, il aurait mis un temps fou à mettre la main sur ces mêmes-données. Il la regarda d'un œil nouveau, respectueusement.

**« C'est un programme très intelligent que tu as là, _Megalia_. HYDRA devait être très confiante avec une telle IA pour défendre ses secrets.»**

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire taquin qui valait mille réponses et lui tourna le dos pour aller ouvrir un meuble que le milliardaire n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle en sortit plusieurs boîtes qu'elle vint poser sur un établi préalablement vidé de tout le bordel qui y traînait. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, Tony se demanda sincèrement à quoi tout cela pourrait bien leur servir.

 **« Ce sont des drones et des droïdes,»** lui expliqua la petite brune comme si cette simple phrase pouvait tout expliquer. Puis elle lui montra une série d'écrans : **« Comme tu peux le voir, tes coéquipiers, Morgan et Selena se déplacent dans l'aile ouest et on va devoir les retrouver avant qu'ils n'atteignent le deuxième sous-sol. Pandore est en train de les guider pour ne pas qu'ils se jettent dans des culs-de-sacs ou entre les griffes des escadrons d'HYDRA : c'est le protocole Thésée. Là **(montre d'autres écrans) **c'est l'aile nord, où on est actuellement, et l'aile est. Pandore verrouille les portes et les couloirs pour perdre les agents d'HYDRA et les empêcher de remonter à la surface : c'est le protocole Dédale. Et ça **(revient aux boîtes sur l'établi) **ce sont mes boîtes de Pandore personnelles,** finit-elle dans un sou **rire fier.**

**— Et à quoi ils vont nous servir ?**

**— Les droïdes ont une autonomie limitée, leurs programmes sont verrouillés de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas évoluer ou échapper à mon contrôle ou celui de Pandore. On va les lâcher dans l'aile nord et est, ils iront dans les étages aériens et empêcheront tous les employés et soldats de l'organisation de sortir de cette base puisque je ne peux pas barricader ces parties là de la base.**

**— Pourquoi ?** (Une demande curieuse et surprise.)

 **— Parce que** (relève les yeux vers Tony avant de reprendre son travail sur les droïdes) **nous sommes dans l'aile nord et la verrouiller avec nous dedans serait clairement contre-productif. Et puis...** (s'occupe des drones) **et puis Alexie est enfoncée dans l'aile sud. D'ailleurs les drones sont pour elles. Ce sont des bombes, si tu te demandes, certains resteront ici, les autres avec Alexie qui les placera au plus profond de la base – _18 sous-sols_ – pour la faire s'effondrer sur elle-même.**

**— Tu veux les enterrer...»**

Megalia releva les yeux vers le milliardaire. Elle était déterminée et semblait prête à en découdre avec n'importe qui essaierait de l'arrêter.

**« C'est un problème, peut-être ?»**

Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours un peu ébranlé. Il comprenait mieux, bien mieux. C'était évident, maintenant, elles n'avaient pas menti. Elles se préparaient depuis longtemps, leur plan était trop pointilleux, trop précis. Tout était fait pour détruire un maximum des forces de l'hydre. Alors, était-ce un problème que d'ensevelir les données, les armes, les créations et les soldats d'HYDRA, que de se débarrasser d'autant d'ennemis, de faire exactement ce que les Avengers s'attachaient à faire depuis près d'un an : détruire les bases de l'organisation.

Après réflexion, Anthony Edward Stark fut pris d'une nouvelle résolution : HYDRA avait fait trop de dégâts, trop longtemps. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

**« Non. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de victimes civiles, alors ce n'est pas un problème.»**

Les deux Stark échangèrent un sourire, incertain pour Tony, ravi pour Megalia, un échange qui scella leur décision commune, puis chacun remit son casque et ils quittèrent la pièce précédés de droïdes de la taille d'un chat et de drones explosifs.

_________________________

 **« S** **on fidèle JARVIS » :** Oui, je sais, légèrement anachronique si on considère que _Avengers : Age of Ultron_ est déjà passé, ainsi que _Captain America : Civil War_. Seulement, voilà, JARVIS reste l'IA la plus emblématique de Tony et il me paraissait inconcevable d'en écrire une autre qui manquerait de son autonomie, de son sarcasme et de sa personnalité.

 **« Micro-robots et nanites en anti-métal. » :** Applaudissez-moi parce que j'ai fais la masse de recherches, et que j'étais à ça d'inventer un composant similaire au vibranium (une version alternative). En fait, l'Anti-métal n'est ni plus ni moins que du vibranium qui se trouve en Antarctique. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ne posez pas la question parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Juste petite précision pour que vous compreniez comment fonctionne l'armure de MEgalia : l'anti-métal au lieu d'absorber les vibration (comme le vibranium), en émet de telle sorte qu'elles détruisent tous les métaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3745 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les incohérences : le chapitre est long et je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois donc il se peut que quelques évènements soient complétement bizarres ou autre.
> 
> Aller ! Il ne me reste plus que la suite de ce chapitre, ensuite il y en aura encore un avant l'épilogue (si tout va comme prévu mdr)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivant. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ~


	7. Chapitre 6 - Evasion, pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Encore une fois un petit TW pour violence et mort de figurants (les membres d'HYDRA donc) /!\

Les lumières rouges clignotaient doucement à intervalle régulier, et leur course vers la sortie avait des allures de fin du monde. Tous les deux mètres, de petites ampoules mauves se détachaient des murs gris-rouges et leur indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient croisé personne, Pandore devait bien faire son boulot, et ils avançaient relativement vite malgré le poids mort qu'était Brock. Mais d'ici quelques couloirs, ils atteindraient la porte d'accès à l'aile ouest, et les choses commenceraient à se corser.

Morgan était en tête, arme en main, avançant sûre d'elle avec toute la discrétion qui sied à un soldat en infiltration. Derrière elle, tout aussi armé, Bucky adoptait la même attitude, la même démarche, la même concentration. Au centre du groupe, il y avait Selena qui portait plus qu'elle ne supportait un Brock à peine conscient qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre avec deux jambes brisées. Et enfin, fermant la marche, Steve se tenait sur ses gardes, bouclier en main, prêt à défendre l'équipe en cas d'attaque.

Quand ils eurent atteint une immense double-porte d'un noir d'encre, ils s'arrêtèrent et Morgan se tourna vers eux. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec Alexie, elle échangea un regard avec Bucky. Un regard de guerrier, celui qui voulait dire _je te comprends, je sais sans parler_. Et peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être Bucky savait-il, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, ce qui allait en sortir. Car il connaissait sa fille. Il était le seul à la connaître si bien. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ils avaient _dansé_ ensemble, et il serait prêt à recommencer sans un remords si cela signifiait l'avoir avec lui, en sécurité et loin d'ici.

Pendant que les deux Barnes se regardaient, Steve avança jusqu'à s'arrêter à hauteur de Selena, et pris le second bras de Brock pour le passer sur ses propres épaules, aidant la jeune femme à supporter les 90kg de muscles de l'homme inconscient. La blondinette tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et lui offrit un sourire doux en guise de remerciement.

 **« Bien !** (Les deux blonds se tournent vers Morgan.) **On va entrer dans l'aile ouest. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous restez ensemble et vous suivez les lumières que Pandore allume. Si tout va bien, on ne rencontrera pas beaucoup de monde, cette aile est plutôt administrative et en temps normal il n'y a que des archives et les droïdes qui les surveillent dans les sous-sols.**

 **— Mais avec la coupure du générateur principal** (Bucky reprend les explications) **, les soldats et mercenaires présents sur la base doivent patrouiller un peu partout.**

 **— Et il est possible que certains escadrons soient déjà descendus au moins jusqu'au cinquième sous-sol** (Selena achève en hochant la tête en signe de compréhension) **.**

**— Cinquième sous-sol ?**

**— Deux étages au-dessus.** (Selena répond en se tournant vers Steve.) **Ici, nous sommes au Septième sous-sol, le niveau le plus bas de l'aile ouest.**

**— On doit retrouver Megalia et Anthony Stark au deuxième sous-sol, près des escaliers qui mènent à l'aile nord.**

**— Au deuxième sous-sol, parce que...**

**— Parce que c'est le niveau le plus pas de l'aile nord. Et que l'aile nord, c'est le domaine de Megalia. **(Un bruit de verrou qui coulisse résonne dans le couloir, la porte s'entre-ouvre.)

 **— On y va.** (Morgan est intraitable, et leur tourne déjà le dos, son Skorpion VZ61 chargé en mains.) **Les explications continueront plus tard, soyez vigilants.»**

Elle passa la porte, et tout le groupe la suivit, tendus. Steve relâcha Brock une fois la porte passée, et Selena le porta en travers de ses épaules. Il était lourd, certes, et elle avait apprécié le petit répit que lui avait offert Steve en supportant une partie de son poids pendant quelques minutes. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire qu'elle était faite en sucre, après tout elle aussi avec du sérum de super-soldat dans son sang et dans ses gènes, et elle était entrainée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir porter un homme de la corpulence de Rumlow sans fléchir. Quand elle dépassa Steve pour reprendre sa position au cœur de la formation, elle lui murmura **« Couvres mes arrières,»** puis le groupe s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres, bordés de salles d'archives pleines à craquer.

oOo

Alexie remercia une fois de plus Megalia pour son génie. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bloc central– le _cœur du bâtiment_ – pour l'aile sud elle était tombée sur plus d'hommes qu'elle ne pouvait en compter, et elle se félicitait d'être restée campée sur ses positions et d'être la seule à descendre. _Si tu voyais ça, Morgan, toi aussi tu serais heureuse que j'ai la tête si dure_. Mais grâce à Pandore, elle en avait évité tout autant, sinon plus.

Un dernier mouvement, fluide, et la faux à double-tranchant qu'elle tenait trancha net le soldat qui lui faisait face. Une femme. Une inconnue. Une parmi tant d'autres qui n'étaient que des corps, des muscles sans visage, sans nom, sans identité au service de l'hydre. Comme elle, avant. D'un coup de poignet la faux se rétracta, une partie de la lame se repliant sur le manche, et Alexie la remit dans son dos, à portée de main, avant de reprendre sa course. _C'est qu'elle avait 11 étages à descendre..._

Le plan était à la fois d'une simplicité déconcertante, et d'une précision mortelle. Le moindre faut-pas serait synonyme d'échec, et personne ne pouvait se le permettre : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles attendaient, qu'elles se préparaient.

Alexie était la plus jeune des quatre, et ses 18 ans pleins et entiers elle les avait passés sans congélation. Elle avait été endormie parfois. Lorsqu'elle était inutile, trop jeune, trop indisciplinée ou trop dangereuse. Des périodes de coma forcées, allant de quelques mois à plusieurs années. Mais son métabolisme, lui, n'avait jamais ralenti. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, c'eut été trop dangereux et définitivement pas un risque que se serait permis de prendre l'HYDRA.

Parce qu'Alexie était l' _Ombre de la Mort_. Un surnom dont elle se serait bien passé, mais qui – elle devait bien l'avouer – était particulièrement approprié. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait reconnaître aux agents d'HYDRA, c'était qu'ils savaient choisir les pseudonymes. Et créer des êtres puissants, accessoirement. Alexie, donc, était l'Ombre de la Mort : une Optimisée, tout comme la Maximoff, la _Sorcière Rouge_. Toutes les deux possédaient des pouvoirs similaires, à ceci près que le royaume d'Alexie c'était celui des ombres. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise qu'elle s'était auto-désignée pour être celle qui descendrait encore plus profondément sous la terre.

À l'origine, elle ne devait servir que comme soldat, agent, mère porteuse ou autre : faire partie de la nouvelle génération de pions pour l'organisation. Fille d'agents née au sein de l'hydre, elle n'était pas suffisamment importante pour que l'HYDRA se penche sur son cas et lui offre un avenir _glorieux_. Oui mais voilà : si Brock s'était contenté de l'ignorer, sa mère était une femme dont la vanité n'avait d'égale que son avidité, et elle était très, très avide de pouvoir. D'après les dossiers trouvés dans les archives poussiéreuses, l'agent S.SM-80244 était une jeune femme belle, à la carrure solide, descendante d'une longue lignée de soldats et de mercenaires. Elle était née dans la guerre, avait grandi dans les combats, et ne devait sa place et sa relative liberté au sein de l'organisation qu'à son incroyable palmarès : elle était redoutable avec une arme en main.

Pourquoi Alexie pensait à sa génitrice dans pareil moment ? Parce que sans cette femme, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui... Pour plusieurs raisons. Outre lui donner la vie(elle n'avait pas franchement eu le choix à ce sujet), elle lui avait également offert du pouvoir, _des_ pouvoirs. Les rapports étaient formels, et Morgan s'en souvenait très bien – elle était éveillée à ce moment – sa mère avait fait joujou avec quelques échantillons d'origine pas tout à fait terrienne.

Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne savait comment elle avait pu entrer dans les coffres hypersécurisés des laboratoires de sciences-technologies et de bio-énergies métahumaines. Mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait, semblait-il, passé en revue les échantillons gardés précieusement, avant de se décider pour un tube à essai qui contenait des volutes de gaz électromagnétiques extraits du Cube Cosmique. Un échantillon vieux, plus vieux que beaucoup d'agents de l'époque, aussi vieux que le _Soldat_ , qu'elle avait volé, inséré dans un pistolet à seringue, et injecter dans le corps de sa fille d'à peine 3 ans.

Suivant le fil d'Ariane lumineux que déroulait Pandore devant elle, Alexie afficha une moue amère. Des quatre, elle était peut-être la plus monstrueuse. Bouffée par les ténèbres, terrorisée par ses propres pouvoirs, traumatisée par la punition et l'exécution de sa _maman_ , la jeune Alexie avait connu une période mouvementée après l'injection. En effet, pour la dissuader de prendre des initiatives déplaisantes comme sa mère, les haut-gradés de l'hydre avaient jugé bon de torturer celle-ci sous ses yeux d'enfant : les coups de fouets, les brûlures, les démembrements, les cris de sa mère et le sang... Tous les souvenirs qu'elle conservait de la scène étaient teintés de rouge, comme un voile carmin.

C'était Morgan qui l'avait récupérée dans la pièce des heures plus tard, en larmes, tremblante et terrorisée. La brune aux yeux de glace l'avait aidée et élevée pendant un temps, devenant une mère de substitution jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans son caisson de cryogénisation. Puis Bucky avait pris le relais quand il n'était pas complètement abruti par sa lobotomie ou endormit dans la glace.

Ensuite, elle avait rencontré Selena qui l'avait aidée à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et à se laisser porter par le courant sans résister, mais à toujours se préparer, des fois qu'une occasion se présente de sortir de là. La blonde lui avait appris à sourire de nouveau et lui avait peut-être aussi transmis une partie de sa folie. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle avait 12 ou 13 ans, il y avait eu Megalia, le petit génie, la plus âgée des quatre– Morgan disait souvent qu'elle avait toujours connu Megalia d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Pourtant, physiquement, la brunette aux yeux vairons n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de la vingtaine.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui se souvenait parfaitement des évènements : le Baron Strucker avait trouvé une formule _infaillible_ et avait donc réveillé la jeune femme de seize longues années de cryogénisation afin qu'elle lui serve de cobaye (Alexie était certaine qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de ses supérieurs pour ça, et qu'il n'avait gardé la vie que grâce à sa chance, l'expérience ayant été un succès jamais reproduit). Il avait donc injecté dans le corps encore endormi un mélange de nanites, de composantes biochimiques et d'un liant énergétique extrahumain. Cela avait eu pour effet de stabiliser le vieillissement et la mort de ses cellules, d'accélérer leur processus de régénération en cas de blessures, et de ralentir sinon stopper le processus de vieillissement de son corps et de ses organes. Et depuis cinq ans, Megalia n'avait physiquement pas changé, Alexie en était témoin.

Megalia qui venait, d'ailleurs, de lui envoyer ses drones. _Bénie soit cette gamine insupportable !_ Le sourire d'Alexie se fit plus franc, et elle ré-arma sa faux, tourna un coup à droite, et quitta les couloirs sombres et déserts pour l'allée lumineuse et surpeuplée du septième sous-sol de l'aile sud. _Opération Apocalypse, phase 1 : Faucheuse, enclenchée_.

oOo

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?**

**— Silence !»**

Steve recula sous la réponse sèche, puis se renfrogna légèrement, peu habitué à se faire rabrouer ainsi. Selena lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, puis lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la brune devant elle.

Morgan était tendue, Bucky aussi. Ils avaient déjà traversés deux étages sans rencontrer aucune résistance, et si l'opération se réitérait une troisième fois, alors il ne pourrait plus l'attribuer au hasard, mais bien à un piège d'HYDRA dans lequel ils étaient tombés tout cru. Les yeux aigues-marines de la jeune femme se firent glacier, et son regard, à cet instant, n'avait rien à envier à celui de Méduse, tant il pouvait figer sa cible de part son effrayante détermination et son insoutenable froideur.

 **« У вас есть коммуникатор ? _As-tu le communicateur ?*_ **(Se tourne vers Bucky qui affiche une impassibilité militaire.)

 **— Да. _Oui._ **(Sort une oreillette et un appareil visuellement semblable à un bipeur de l'une de ses poches.) **Я связываюсь Megalia. _Je contacte Megalia. _**(Tape sur le "bipeur" puis, sans la regarder :) ** Вы хотите отправиться туда для разведки ? _Veux-tu y aller en reconnaissance ?_ »**

Morgan hocha la tête, mit ses lunettes à vision thermique et infrarouge sur son nez, et quitta la cage d'escalier, entrant du même coup dans le couloir sombre : l'entrée du cinquième sous-sol du bâtiment ouest.

Pendant ce temps-là Steve, qui affichait une mine tantôt interrogatrice, tantôt contrariée, se tourna à nouveau vers Selena en quête de réponse. Cette dernière, appuyée contre un mur pour se soulager momentanément du poids de sa charge, croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil.

**« Et bien, quoi ?**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?** (Lance un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Morgan quelques secondes plus tôt, et où Bucky était en train de marmonner quelques choses d'inaudible pour eux.)

 **— Ah, non ! Je t'arrête tout suite : je parle pas un mot de russe, j'ai pas passé assez de temps éveillée là-bas pour apprendre.** (Elle hausse les épaules puis regarde, elle aussi, Bucky.)

**— Alors quoi ? On reste derrière et on attend bien sagement qu'ils daignent nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**— T'as l'air un peu tendu,** (Steve lui lance un regard sarcastique qui ne lui ressemble pas, preuve qu'il est sur les nerfs.) **Mouais, je vois. T'es pas trop habitué à recevoir les ordres, hein. D'habitude, c'est plutôt toi qui les donnes, pas vrai ?**

**— Je suis un chef d'équipe –**

**— Pas ici.»**

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers Bucky qui revenait vers eux, rangeant le _communicateur_ et rechargeant son fusil d'assaut. Il ne les regarda même pas lorsqu'il reprit la parole pour leur expliquer la suite des évènements.

**« Morgan est partie en éclaireur et Pandore va commencer à nous indiquer les zones les plus peuplées par les combattants de l'hydre.**

**— Je pourrais pas me battre, j'espère que t'en es conscient.**

**— Je sais.** (Bucky relève enfin la tête vers Selena.) **C'est pour ça que Morgan est partie en avance. Elle et moi on va s'arranger pour que tu n'aies pas à te défendre avec Brock sur le dos. Steve surveillera tes arrières, comme depuis le début.**

**— Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? Une invitation ?»**

Bucky n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question ironique de Steve. Dans le couloir du cinquième sous-sol menant à la cage d'escalier inférieure, tous les trois purent entendre des échanges de tirs, et des cris – sans doute des ordres hurlés dans une langue étrangère.

Steve souffla, et reprit son calme, son sang-froid de soldat. Son attitude se modifia imperceptiblement, sa poigne se resserra sur son bouclier et son regard se durcit. Il hocha la tête, signifiant son accord et sa compréhension des ordres donnés plus tôt : protéger les alliés, stopper l'ennemi et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Selena se remit droite, donna un coup d'épaule pour repositionner Brock, et récupéra son Glock chargé – au cas où.

Les deux blonds regardèrent Bucky qui restait impassible, se demandant visiblement pourquoi ils restaient dans cette cage d'escalier exiguë alors qu'ils pourraient tout aussi bien aller aider Morgan. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que les tirs ne s'éteignent et que le silence ne résonne à nouveau. Puis, des bruits de pas, et une voix bien connue :

**« Venez, on avance. J'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, on va avoir de la compagnie très prochainement.»**

Et alors que Morgan faisait demi-tour, rechargeant son pistolet mitrailleur, les trois autres la suivirent, enjambant les cadavres encore chauds et saignants de leurs opposants. Un peloton* entier, une vingtaine d'individus lourdement armés tombés sous les balles du chien de guerre qu'était Morgan.

Steve– qui, même s'il avait connu la guerre, la pire de toute, détestait les morts– semblait dégoûtée ; Selena, elle, ne cilla même pas, faisant simplement attention à ne pas trébucher sur un membre qui trainait là. Ils continuèrent à avancer, beaucoup plus aux aguets qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'à maintenant, et traversèrent les couloirs tentaculaires du cinquième sous-sol de l'aile ouest, abattant leurs ennemis quand ils en croisaient, faisant confiance à Pandore pour les mener à bon port.

oOo

La faux s'abaissa lentement. Au sol, un grand nombre de soldats d'HYDRA gisaient en pièces détachées, et le linoleum de la salle de repos du onzième sous-sol sud revêtait une sombre couleur rouge. Lorsque les ombres se dissipèrent et que la faible lumière des quelques néons encore fonctionnels illumina la grande pièce, Alexie admira son œuvre d'un air fier. Elle semblait complètement extérieure à la scène tant elle jurait avec le chaos ambiant. Sa tenue de combat d'un noir d'encre ne semblait luire d'aucune goutte de sang et sa faux – sur laquelle elle s'appuyait nonchalamment – semblait rayonner de menace avec sa lame intacte aux deux tranchants aiguisés. Les ombres tournoyaient autour d'elle, et quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait pu jurer avoir devant les yeux la Mort en personne.

Cependant, aussi fière fut-elle Alexie commençait à se lasser. Devoir s'occuper des hommes qui cherchaient à l'arrêter lui faisait perdre un temps fou, un temps qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas, et ça la démangeait de plus en plus d'employer les grands moyens. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant, c'est qu'elle utilisait la majorité de ses pouvoirs pour cacher les drones de Meg' et ainsi éviter de perdre des munitions avant le grand moment. Ceci étant, au fur et à mesure de sa descente elle plaçait les explosifs à des points stratégiques et le nombre d'éléments à dissimuler diminuait considérablement. Et puis, de toute façon, le temps lui filait entre les doigts, et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus le choix.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, là où les drones et explosifs étaient cachés à la vue de tous, dans une poche d'obscurité. Elle soupira, rengaina sa faux et avança, les drones suivant sagement transportés par les ombres. Arrivée face à la cage d'escalier menant au douzième sous-sol, elle soupira à nouveau, jura entre ses dents tendit les mains devant elle et laissa couler cette sombre énergie à travers elle, jusqu'à la modeler.

Bientôt, les ombres environnantes grossirent, devinrent plus opaques et compactes jusqu'à devenir palpables. Elles avançaient le long des murs au même rythme qu'Alexie, s'étendant jusqu'à environ 3 mètres devant elle, dans une quasi-complète obscurité qui ne laissait pour éclairage que les guides lumineux contrôlés par Pandore. Les escaliers étaient maintenant loin derrière, et elle poursuivait son chemin sans y penser. Elle n'avait plus rencontré personne, plus personne de vivant du moins. Lorsque ses ombres butaient sur un être vivant, Alexie pouvait décider de la démarche à suivre : comme faire dans le détail n'était pas sa spécialité, le plus souvent ses ombres devenaient compactes et physiques, de véritables lames d'obsidiennes indépendantes et tranchantes comme le diamant qui taillaient dans la chair ennemie sans ménagement.

Alexie se rapprochait de son objectif, cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle avait atteint le dix-huitième sous-sol de l'aile sud et elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers le bloc central. Il ne lui restait que quelques couloirs, quelques portes, quelques mètres, quelques minutes. Elle avait été efficace, rapide. Elle espérait juste que ses sœurs d'arme en aient fait autant. Elle avait confiance en Megalia, si elle parvenait à refroidir le sang-chaud et la tête bouillonnante de son demi-frère il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais pour Morgan et Selena... La blonde était handicapée par sa position de mule, et si Morgan et Bucky étaient redoutables d'efficacité ensemble, la présence du golden boy de l'Amérique risquait de foutre en l'air leur équilibre.

Elle en était là de ses pensées et de ses inquiétudes quand elle atteignit la première porte, celle qui menait au cœur de la base Cambodgienne P.01-CAA d'HYDRA, au plus profond sous-sol. Il s'agissait d'une porte simple, de celles que l'on s'attendrait à voir pour des issues de secours. Elle était rouge, un rouge vif qui se détachait du mur gris. À côté de la porte, sur une plaque d'un métal quelconque, un agent à l'âme littéraire avait fait graver, telle une menace : « Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.» Et Alexie, qui avait été instruite, ne pouvait qu'approuver l'avertissement : après tout, elle s'apprêtait à entrer un peu plus profondément en enfer, alors oui... _Laissez toute espérance, vous qui entre z*_ _._

oOo

La balle partit, et Selena appuya encore sur la gâchette sans que rien ne se produise. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, évitant autant qu'elle le put les balles ennemies. Une fois à couvert, elle observa son Glock, le deuxième, et réalisa que celui-ci aussi avait un chargeur vide. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les armes à feu, mais les deux armes de poings faisaient partie de l'équipement règlementaire, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, ça pouvait être utile parfois, _comme maintenant_. Ceci étant, elle ne s'embarrassait jamais de munitions supplémentaires, chose qui la fit grincer des dents dans la situation présente.

Jetant un regard à l'angle du mur lui servant de refuge, elle tâchât de trouver une solution, _et vite_. Malheureusement pour elle, son refuge ne le fut pas bien longtemps, et il arriva bien trop vite à son goût le moment où elle entendit les pas lourds des pieds bottés courir dans sa direction. Elle prit alors la décision de poser Brock à terre, dans un coin, et de se mettre devant lui.

Les chiens d'HYDRA rirent de la voir ainsi désarmée en position de défense. Enfin, certains rirent, ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, ceux qui étaient trop bas dans les échelons pour avoir _ce genre_ d'informations sur elle. Les autres en revanche... Les autres tenaient leurs armes si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent, et que si les-dites armes étaient en verre elles auraient explosé depuis bien longtemps.

Et Selena sourit. Pas un sourire froid, promesse de mort, comme Morgan. Pas un sourire cruel, promesse de souffrances, comme Alexie. Pas un sourire blasé, promesse de gros problèmes, comme Megalia. Non. Non, Selena avait un sourire sincère, doux, presque innocent. Le sourire d'une jeune fille pour qui la vie est chaleureuse et aimable. Son regard ne sembla fixé sur rien de particulier, lointain et pourtant pétillant de vie et de malice enfantine. Elle semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, dans un autre monde. Elle était effrayante.*

Un homme, l'un de ceux qui riaient, s'adressa alors à elle. Elle ne l'écouta même pas. Sa tête était de trois quarts par rapport à eux et elle surveillait attentivement Brock toujours au sol, inconscient. Lassés d'être ignorés, et persuadés que la blonde un peu folle devant eux n'était pas d'un grand danger une fois désarmée, certains combattants d'HYDRA s'approchèrent d'elle dans le but de la chahuter un peu, et ce malgré les protestations des plus effrayés (des plus intelligents ?)

Il suffit d'une main posée un peu durement sur son épaule pour que Selena se remette en mouvement. Elle était très heureuse, les proies tombaient encore dans ses pièges ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Vif comme un serpent, elle se saisit du poignet de l'homme, lui tordit le bras dans le dos en remontant si haut que le coude craqua et que l'épaule se déboita. Puis elle relâcha l'individu qui s'écroula par terre en hurlant, et se tourna vers son public. Dans sa main gauche, celle restée libre jusque-là, se trouvait une sorte de petite canne en métal – du vibranium – qui ne devait pas faire plus de 20 cm de long pour trois de diamètre. Alors que les chiens de combat de l'hydre se jetaient sur elle, Selena fit un pas en avant, éloignant le combat de ce bon vieux Brock, et donna un coup de poignet assez sec. Les premiers individus rencontrèrent alors un bâton de combat parfaitement maîtrisé qui les laissèrent KO avec en prime une jolie commotion cérébrale pour certains.

Puis le combat s'engagea véritablement et Selena prouva qu'elle n'était pas l'une des quatre pour rien. Elle prit quelques coups, bien sûr, esquiva quelques balles de justesse, et fut blessée légèrement, mais à la fin il ne resta plus personne debout pour la défier. Quand Steve vint la rejoindre, il vit l'électricité qui continuait à courir autour de l'arme de la jeune femme, _ce qui expliquait l'odeur de cochon grillé_.

Selena éteignit le mode _taser_ puis rangea son bâton télescopique, remit Brock sur ses épaules et suivit Steve. Elle put alors constater que le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas chaumé, et s'amusa à compter combien d'ennemis le blond avait mis hors-services (ils étaient les seuls encore en vie). Morgan et Bucky semblaient avoir pris un bain de sang, mais aucun des deux Rogers ne fit le moindre commentaire : Selena parce qu'elle était habituée, Steve parce qu'il savait qu'il ferait une crise de nerfs s'il ouvrait la bouche. En fait c'est un Stark qui mit les pieds dans le plat – une de leurs spécialités :

**« Woaw ! Carrie au bal du diable, j'adore !»**

**________________________**

**«** **У вас есть коммуникатор ? » :** Bon, on va pas se mentir, c'est du Google trad, donc si vous parlez russe et que c'est de la merde... Pataper (a)

 **« Un peloton » :** Je ne suis pas calée sur les termes militaires, alors je fais des recherches pour essayer de pas raconter trop de connerie. Un peloton est une subdivision d'un escadron qui est composée d'entre 20 et 30 hommes, ce qui correspondait pile-poil aux besoins de la scène.

 **«** ** _Laissez toute espérance, vous qui entrez_ » :** En effet, il s'agit bel et bien d'une citation fort connue de Dante, tirée de la _Divine Comédie_ , la partie sur les Enfers. Je trouvais cela fortement approprié à la situation, et aussi une assez bonne indication de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans ce fameux "coeur de la base". Si vous n'avez pas lu Dante et que vous ne connaissez pas sa théorie sur les enfers (les Enfers de Dante quoi), pas de panique, moi non plus.

 **«** **Elle n'en était que plus effrayante. » :** Clairement, Selena c'est un vague mélange entre Luna Lovegood et Bellatrix Lestrange dans _Harry Potter_. Et **ça** c'est flippant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3915 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les incohérences : le chapitre est long et je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois donc il se peut que quelques évènements soient complétement bizarres ou autre.
> 
> Finalement ce passage est en trois partie, donc le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'évasion, et le début de la fin de l'histoire aussi.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivant. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ~


	8. Chapitre 7 - Evasion, pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : violence et mort de figurants (les membres d'HYDRA donc) mais aussi expériences scientifiques sur des êtres humains.

Si elle avait été cynique, elle aurait appelé l'endroit _La Cour des Miracles_ , et si nous étions encore dans l'Amérique des années '50s, elle aurait surement dit _Freak Show_. Mais étant donné qu'elle était réaliste, et qu'elle n'avait même pas connu la-dite décennie, Alexie choisit de décrire le _cœur de la base_ comme étant une bouche d'entrée en enfer.

Selon les plans (qui n'étaient pas censés exister) fournis par Megalia, il s'agissait de quatre pièces emboitées les unes dans les autres sur un principe de cercles concentriques, avec chacune un nouveau niveau de sécurité. Dans le cercle extérieur, la pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra en passant la Porte de Dante, se trouvaient toutes sortes de figures. Des hommes et des femmes (et des autres qui portaient masques et casques étranges) étaient habillés en blouses et combinaisons qui formaient une mosaïque de couleurs jurant entre elles qui fit mal à la tête d'Alexie.

Partout dans la pièce de la paperasse s'empilait dans un joyeux chaos que les chercheurs, scientifiques et mathématiciens devaient sans doute comprendre. Au mur, Alexie put apercevoir des radios, des IRM, des échographies mais aussi des plans, des cartes, des feuilles de calculs avec une quantité interminable de formules, des posters du corps humain détaillés, des relevés d'expériences, des photos, des tableaux de réussites, etc. En soit, le quatrième cercle n'était pas très intéressant pour Alexie qui ne pigeait pas grand-chose à ce genre de science.

Par mesure de sécurité, elle s'était réfugiée dans les ombres avant même son entrée dans la pièce, se déplaçant ainsi cachée de tous. Bien lui en prit, il ne servait à rien d'alerter les employés travaillant là – employés qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en plus de dix mois parfaitement éveillée dans cette base. Discrètement, elle fit un tour de pièce, afin de repérer les meilleurs endroits où cacher quelques explosifs, et pourquoi pas de piquer une ou deux petites choses qui intéresseraient surement Megalia. Elle s'abstint néanmoins de s'approcher plus que nécessaires des cerveaux en actions, bien trop concentrés sur leurs travaux pour remarquer les étranges déplacements des ombres.

La pièce ressemblait plutôt à quatre immenses couloirs perpendiculaires les uns aux autres, d'environ 10 mètres de large sur plus de 60 mètres de longueur. Il y avait tellement de coins et de recoins qu'il fût aisé pour la jeune fille de repérer quelques endroits-clés, et les bombes furent dissimulées dans des racoins sombres et poussiéreux sans le moindre souci. Avant de passer la porte qui la mènerait dans la pièce suivante, elle _emprunta_ un dossier parmi d'autres, espérant qu'il soit un minimum intéressant.

oOo

**« Rappelles-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on court déjà ?**

**— Parce que** (halète) **on ne peut pas tuer _toutes_ les personnes de cette foutue base !**

**— Parce que ...?**

**— Parce qu'on a pas le temps !** (Lui attrape le poignet pour la faire tourner à sa suite.) **Et maintenant arrête de parler et avance plus vite, la sortie est là-bas. »**

Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la porte quand Tony les dépassa en sens inverse, tous rayons sortis. Il se débarrassa des membres d'HYDRA qui les poursuivaient puis se tourna vers elles, ouvrant son casque.

**« Vous deux vous sortez, vous récupérez un véhicule comme prévu, vous mettez Brock en sécurité, et une fois que c'est fait tu dis à Pandore de nous prévenir. Nous on reste là et on les retient. »**

La brunette acquiesça, puis elle et Selena reprirent leur course. Megalia ouvrit la porte et toutes deux sortirent enfin de la base. Il faisait jour, presque midi heure locale, et l'air était si lourd par rapport à la température intérieure du bâtiment que Selena chancela. Megalia la rattrapa et l'aida à courir vers le hangar qui servait de garage et entrepôt un peu plus loin. Elles avaient de la chance : la coupure du générateur principal avait rapatrié tous les hommes dans la base dans une mesure de confinement visant à protéger les grosses-têtes présentes sur place, et il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter à l'extérieur. Esquivant les racines traitresses et essayant de ne pas suffoquer sous la chaleur ambiante, les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent à s'installer dans un 4×4 parfaitement équipé pour ce qui allait suivre.

Megalia connecta Pandore à la partie électronique du véhicule et l'IA prit le relais, démarra le véhicule sur les chapeaux de roue et s'élança vers la porte principale du bâtiment Ouest. Là, elles furent vite rejointes par Steve, Morgan et Bucky – qui étaient dans un état lamentable après autant de temps à combattre – puis Tony après qu'il se fut assuré d'avoir bien barricadé et piégé la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à bord, le véhicule s'élança dans la jungle cambodgienne, loin de la base et d'HYDRA.

oOo

C'est avec le troisième cercle que les choses commencèrent à se corser. Déjà, il avait fallu déjouer les sécurités pour entrer, et donc s'appuyer autant sur son contrôle des ombres pour se dissimuler que sur Pandore et ses aptitudes informatiques. Puis, une fois entrée, Alexie eu vite l'impression d'avoir pénétré un cabinet de curiosité, ou bien le laboratoire du Dr. Frankenstein.

Les couloirs qui composaient la pièce étaient beaucoup plus étroits que ceux de la précédente. Ils étaient également incroyablement encombréss ce qui rendit presque difficile le simple fait d'y entrer.

De part et d'autre de la porte, des dizaines d'étagères tapissaient tout le mur et menaçaient de s'écrouler sous le poids des bocaux qui y étaient entassés. Ces bocaux, de façon très clichée, étaient pleins d'organes – yeux, dents, langues, cerveaux, cœurs, reins et d'autres – mais aussi de créatures étranges – embryons de veaux siamois, insectes fossilisés dont l'espèce était éteinte, souris souffrant de macrocéphalie, têtes réduites de chats ou encore spécimen fœtal humain de jumeaux parasites pour ne citer qu'eux*.

Le reste de la pièce était meublé d'ateliers, de bureaux, de machines médicales lourdes (souvent d'imagerie médicale) ainsi que d'appareils vintage qui dans un autre contexte seraient qualifiés d'antiquités mais qui, ici, étaient particulièrement effrayants. Là, il n'y avait personne – et bien heureusement car Alexie n'était pas certaine de sa capacité à passer inaperçue dans un espace aussi restreint. Aussi la jeune femme profita-t-elle d'être seule pour cesser de se cacher un instant : elle aimait rester dans l'obscurité et se mouvoir avec elle, mais c'était parfois assez épuisant. Elle dispersa donc les ombres qui la recouvraient et absorbaient sa silhouette, mais conserva la poche d'ombre qui lui permettait de transporter son matériel.

Son tour de pièce fût rapide, les explosifs déposés là où elle le pouvait, et elle bénit sa tenue près du corps de lui éviter bon nombre d'accidents – il suffisait d'un petit accrochage pour que toute l'opération tombe à l'eau.

oOo

La route était... Eh bien ce n'était pas vraiment une route en fait. Disons qu'ils coupaient à travers bois. Autant dire, donc, que la fonction tout-terrain du 4×4 fut mise à rude épreuve.

Morgan, Bucky et Steve nettoyaient et pansaient sommairement leurs blessures, malgré les cahots du véhicule qui les secouaient dans tous les sens. Megalia avait une tablette entre les mains et semblaient suivre la progression d'Alexie les sourcils froncés – Tony se demandait comme la tablette pouvait fonctionner en pleine jungle, **« C'est ma combinaison, »** avait répondu la jeune fille, et il n'avait pas cherché plus. Brock était allongé sur le sol, afin de minimiser ses mouvements et de ne pas aggraver son état.

D'après Megalia, ils progressaient bien, et Steve se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir ça, mais il se retenait de poser la moindre question pour ne pas risquer de craquer. _Plus tard_ , se disait-il, _plus tard les questions et les réponses_. Parfois, il y avait une éclaircie dans la flore locale, et alors Selena faisait un commentaire : _On y est presque_ ou encore _C'est bientôt fini_. Parfois, elle posait la main sur l'épaule de Brock ou bien changeait le linge humide sur son front, puis s'adressait à lui alors que sa fièvre semblait augmenter à cause du climat ou du voyage : _Tiens bon, Brock, on va prendre soin de toi._

Quand les éclaircies se firent plus fréquentes, Morgan tourna ses yeux de glaces sur Tony qui se sentit un instant mal-à-l'aise. **« J'espère que votre jet sera là à temps. »** Puis elle était retournée à ses blessures et à celles de son père, puis à ses armes. Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que, lui aussi, il espérait que le Quinjet serait là à temps.

oOo

Il y eut ensuite le deuxième cercle, et Alexie qui avait pourtant grandit au sein d'HYDRA se retrouva effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver dans le cercle interne.

L'avant-dernière pièce était proprement immense, plus large que les deux premières réunies. Les murs étaient blancs immaculés, le sol pavé d'un carrelage noir mate impeccable et l'éclairage était si intense qu'on se serait cru en plein jour – et Alexie se demanda comment elle aurait pu se cacher dans l'obscurité dans une pièce où les ombres étaient si limitées. Par chance, elle n'avait pas à le faire, cette pièce aussi était vide : il fallait croire que toute la population scientifique travaillant dans cette partie du bâtiment s'était réunie dans le cercle extérieur.

Cependant, bien qu'elle y soit _seule_ , cette pièce-là, elle l'aurait volontiers évitée. Un instant, l'idée lui frôla l'esprit d'aller toujours tout droit sans tourner la tête et d'entrer dans le cœur du cœur. D'ignorer ce qui se trouvait ici. De ne poser aucune bombe, ou seulement quelques drones explosifs de-ci de-là. Mais elle ignora bien vite cette pensée, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Car elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'un seul de ces monstres ne survive.

Contrairement aux deux autres, ce cercle-là était distinctement divisé en quatre. D'un côté, il y avait des paillasses de chimies sur lesquelles se trouvaient pêle-mêle des tubes à essai, des microscopes, des lames et lamelles de cellules diverses, des boîtes de pétris, des pots de plantes jamais vues jusqu'à présent et tellement d'autres choses à l'apparence inoffensive. Alexie s'y dirigea et pris bien soin de tout asperger d'éthanol avant d'y placer une petite boule de C-4 et un détonateur.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le second couloir, et la visite de la maison de l'horreur commença. Là, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'incubateurs de tailles différentes. Dedans, il y avait des œufs, des fœtus, des nourrissons parfois même. Des espèces existantes ou ayant existé – alligators, loups de Tasmanie, ptéranodons ( _sérieusement ?_ ), dragons de Komodo – et des créatures humanoïdes labellisées comme hybrides – humains / reptiles (divers, espèces serpentiformes), humains / scorpion, humains / nepenthales* (plantes carnivores à piège actif). Tout ce qui n'était pas oviforme* se trouvait dans des caissons individuels, baignant dans une sorte de liquide amniotique. La section entière était surchauffée pour répondre aux besoins des _expériences_. Là, Alexie répandit de l'acide trouvé dans le coin "chimie" afin de détruire les systèmes de maintenance, puis elle plaça quelques doses de Plastic* et s'éloigna rapidement.

La troisième section ressemblait à un bloc opératoire, et hormis les organes et les corps sans vie d'expériences ratées ou d'animaux-cobayes conservés dans des bains de glace, il n'y avait rien de bien différent avec une salle de chirurgie. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, se contentant d'y jeter un peu de poudre – sait-on jamais.

Enfin, le dernier quart. Alexie n'avait pas pu le voir en entrant dans la pièce, mais ici, les lumières était moins vives. En fait, cette partie-là n'était quasiment éclairée que de lumière noire avec quelques faibles néons bleus disséminés çà et là. Alexie erra un temps entre des cuves amniotiques et des caissons de cryogénisation, observant avec dégout ce qui s'y trouvait. Des humanoïdes qui ne méritaient plus le qualificatif d'humains (s'ils l'avaient jamais été en premier lieu). Certains avaient des cornes, d'autres des tentacules ; certains avaient la peau écailleuse ou bien sèche et cuirassée comme celle des éléphants ; quelques-uns était verts ou bien d'une couleur difficilement identifiable ou définissable sous les néons bleus. Tous étaient difformes : macro ou microcéphalie, bicéphalie, siamois, atrophie ou hypertrophie des membres... Alexie n'osait imaginer les autres caractéristiques, celles qui n'étaient pas visibles. Elle ne pouvait pas débrancher les machines qui les maintenaient en vie au risque de déclencher des alarmes, elle colla donc des blocs de C-4 sur chaque caisson et répandit une grande quantité de poudre entre eux, puis elle se dirigea vers la dernière porte.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle remercia tout de même qui de droit pour avoir fait que le cœur de la base ne dépende pas du générateur principal – et donc que les scientifiques ne fussent pas en alerte –, mais aussi que cette pièce et la précédente ne furent pas peuplées d'êtres conscients et physiquement capables de la ralentir. Et surtout elle se félicita d'avoir volé, pendant des années, dans les stocks de matériaux explosifs pour les planquer chez Megalia. Elle passa la porte, anxieuse de ce qui l'attendait mais heureuse de quitter pareille vision d'horreur.

oOo

Morgan fut la première à descendre du véhicule, vite suivie de Bucky. Malgré leurs blessures, les deux bruns restaient des soldats, des machines de guerre et dans la situation actuelle il n'était pas question de risquer d'échouer si près du but. Alors ils récupérèrent des armes sous les sièges – des kalachnikovs – et avancèrent droit sur Clint et Bruce qui se tenaient devant le Quinjet. Les deux hommes levèrent les mains en l'air quand ils virent les armes les tenant en joug, et aucun d'eux ne pensa un instant à se défendre, trop choqués par l'arrivée de Steve et Selena tenant Brock dans ses bras.

**« Morgan, couché !**

**— Bucky, baisse cette arme !** (Silence.) **Je ne plaisante pas Bucky, baisse ton arme tout de suite, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !**

 **—** (Entre ses dents) **Foutue tête de nœud.** (À Bruce) **Y paraît que vous êtes Docteur ? Il a pris quelques mauvais coups** (montre Brock du menton) **, vous pourriez l'aider ? Genre... Vite ? »**

Bruce acquiesça machinalement puis fit signe à la blonde de le suivre dans le jet, ce qu'elle fit, Steve sur les talons. Ils s'installèrent dans la partie médicale qui n'était pas bien grande, et Banner commença à travailler – pour le moment, ça lui évitait de penser.

Dehors, Bucky, Clint et Megalia (toujours armée) furent rejoints par un Tony toujours en armure qui vint prendre l'archer dans ses bras.

 **« Legolas ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir !** (Lui tape dans le dos fortement, nerveusement.) **Profites-en, c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. Bon c'est pas tout ça** (se redresse) **, mais j'adorerais me changer, me laver, manger et me souler la gueule pour oublier toute cette histoire.** (S'avance vers le jet.) **Pas forcément dans cet ordre.**

**— Euh... »**

Bucky lui emboita le pas et disparut également dans le vaisseau. Morgan avait baissé son arme pendant l'échange, mais elle resta là, le regard braqué sur l'archer qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. En même temps, Tony aurait pu être plus clair dans son message : _Enlèvement, HYDRA, coordonnées (11°47'46.73N / 103°19'29.7"E)*_ _venez nous chercher, URGENT !_ C'était quel genre d'explication ça ?!

Il sursauta légèrement quand Megalia arriva à leur hauteur : **« Et ben alors, _Guerre_ ? Comme ça on reste à découvert ? »** Morgan, elle, levait les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête d'un air blasé que son petit sourire au coin des lèvres démentait.

**« Je t'attendais, Meg'. Vois comme je suis altruiste, faire taire mes instincts pour ne pas te laisser sur la touche.**

**— Madame est trop bonne, »** grogna la jeune fille aux yeux vairons en la dépassant pour rentrer se mettre au frais. La seconde brune laissa échapper un rire puis la suivit, donnant un petit coup à Clint pour le réveiller au passage. L'archer ferma la marche puis verrouilla le jet une fois entré.

Il retrouva Tony et Steve qui s'étaient changés et s'assit dans un siège avant de leur demander des explications, Brock étant complètement hors-service et Bucky naturellement peu loquace. Tony commença à lui expliquer comment ils s'étaient bêtement faits avoir et les jours passés en cellule. Pendant ce temps, l'archer jouait avec les commandes, et il s'apprêtait à faire décoller le jet quand Megalia l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Elle lui mima _pas_ _maintenant_ avant de repartir s'assoir aux côtés de Morgan qui se trouvait à droite de Bucky.

Quand Tony eut fini son histoire, agrémentée des commentaires et précisions de Steve, le silence s'étira uniquement rompu par les chuchotements de Bruce et Selena penchés sur le corps meurtri de Brock, ainsi que les doigts de Megalia qui tapaient frénétiquement sur la tablette. Puis soudain, elle s'exclama :

 **« C'est finit.** **»**

oOo

Le cercle intérieur était très différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et pourtant très semblable aux plans récupérés par Megalia. La pièce était petite et sombre, et surtout elle paraissait normale par rapport aux trois précédentes. Ici se trouvaient le générateur secondaire, les serveurs de la base (et les ventilateurs qui allaient avec), et un coffre-fort tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Alexie commença par détruire les ventilateurs, ce qui fit rapidement surchauffer les serveurs. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le coffre, l'ouvrit – _ce que les ombres peuvent êtres utiles_ – et y récupéra deux coffrets en bois sombre dont les gravures et ornements indiquaient qu'ils avaient plus d'un siècle. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de les ouvrir, récupérant plutôt une lourde mallette qui reposait contre le côté du coffre. Pour finir, il y avait une boîte en carton, de celles que l'on trouve aux archives, qu'elle prit avec elle avant de refermer le coffre, geste inutile mais mécanique. Elle observa son butin, le "rangea" dans les ombres, incapacita le générateur secondaire puis fit le chemin inverse le plus vite possible sans soucis de discrétion.

Cette fois, elle resta au cœur des ténèbres, les ombres opaques et compactes écartaient tout sur leur passage telles des tentacules mortelles. Alexie courait, ne s'attardant pas à savoir à quel étage elle se trouvait. La mise hors-service du second générateur avait paralysé toute la technologie du bâtiment et les individus présents paniquaient, grouillant de partout sans but ni la moindre organisation. Pandore ne pouvait plus l'aider et elle devait déjà avoir averti Megalia que la base allait tomber. Elle avec 7 minutes 15. Pas une seconde de plus.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva l'air libre, sortant par le bâtiment sud, elle s'empressa de verrouiller la porte, jeta les derniers explosifs au pied du bâtiment, puis fonça vers le hangar. En chemin, elle récupéra un sac à dos, y fourra la mallette et les deux coffrets, puis elle prit une Yamaha WR450F*, plaça la boite d'archive entre son corps et le guidon, et s'éloigna vite, très vite du bâtiment.

La perte de contrôle de Pandore sur les détonateurs allaient les faire s'activer, et la surchauffe des serveurs allait mettre le feu aux poudres – littéralement. S'ensuivrait une réaction en chaine : trois points de départs – l'atelier de Meg' dans l'aile nord, le cœur de la base dans les sous-sols les plus profonds et la porte de l'aile sud – qui allaient faire réagir toutes les autres bombes et explosifs disséminés dans le bâtiment. Les labos seraient détruits de façon irrémédiable avec le C-4, et la dynamite allait désintégrer les fondations même du bâtiment.

Alexie avait hâte, alors qu'elle filait dans la jungle. Hâte que tout ça se termine. Elle avait le Quinjet en visu quand elle entendit l'explosion – elle manqua tomber de sa moto tant elle avait secoué le sol. Elle reprit le contrôle, sourit et murmura, ironique : **« Hail HYDRA ! »**

oOo

La réflexion de la brunette, le nez toujours collé à sa tablette, fit sursauter Clint et Steve qui étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Selena pour le plus grand étonnement de Bruce.

Avant que quiconque de pose la moindre question, le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre, si fort qu'ils craignirent une attaque militaire pendant un instant, puis le sol trembla et le jet fut rudement secoué. Clint se jeta sur les commande pour le faire décoller quoi qu'en dise la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, quand une nouvelle figure entra dans l'appareil sur une moto.

Elle coupa le contact, posa une boîte en carton à terre, fit un clin d'œil à la fille à la tablette qui était vraisemblablement celle qui lui avait ouvert, et afficha un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air particulièrement narquois.

**« Merci Meg', c'était du bon boulot. »**

Ensuite, elle s'assit sur les genoux de l'autre brune, Morgan, et regarda Clint toujours aussi moqueuse :

**« On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Si on reste plus longtemps, j'ai peur que l'un d'entre vous ne fasse une crise de nerfs. »**

Clint hocha la tête mécaniquement, se retourna vers les commandes et put _enfin_ démarrer ce foutu jet sous le rire discret d'Alexie. Une fois lancé, l'appareil passa en mode "pilotage automatique" et JARVIS prit le relais, alors l'archer se tourna vers les autres occupants de l'habitacle.

Bruce et Selena s'étaient assis près du corps inconscient de Brock, prêts à agir au moindre changement d'attitude. Tony avait la tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier, les yeux fermés : il semblait épuisé mais aussi beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant qu'ils ne décollent, tout comme Steve d'ailleurs. Le soldat se massait la nuque en scrutant du regard la jeune fille blonde assise non-loin. Bucky, comme à son habitude, était silencieux et toujours sur ses gardes. Puis il y avait les trois autres filles, les trois brunes, qui discutaient à voix basse. Elles semblaient en plein debriefing.

Clint les observa longuement, analysa leurs langages corporels, les rapports de force qu'il y avait entre elles. Il analysa leurs traits, tenta de découvrir qui elles étaient, pourquoi elles étaient à bord avec eux... Tout à coup, ça lui sauta à l'esprit, comme s'il se réveillait enfin : pourquoi quatre inconnues étaient-elles à bord du Quinjet en direction du QG des Avengers ?

Il lança des œillades à Steve qui l'ignora, puis à Bucky qui se contenta de sourire – _sourire ?_ – et de secouer la tête doucement. Et là, Clint craqua parce que la patience n'était pas son fort et qu'il détestait ne pas savoir.

 **« Bon, et elles ! Vous allez me dire d'où elles sortent, elles ?** **»**

**________________________**

**« S** **pécimen fœtal humain de jumeaux parasites » :** Avez-vous vu la série _American Horror Story_ , saison _Freak Show_ ? Bien ! Vous avez une petite idée de ce qui est présent ici. Pour le reste, il y avait une émission qui passait il y a quelques années sur Discovery Channel je crois, et qui s'appelait _Cabinet de Curiosité_. Si vous trouvez des streams je vous invite à aller voir, c'est vraiment fascinant. Tout ça pour dire, c'est de là que viennent toutes ces choses... immondes ?

 **« N** **epenthales » :** Dans la classification des plantes, il s'agissait d'un genre qui regroupait une grande quantité des plantes carnivores. Officiellement, il n'existe plus, mais je m'en sers quand même. Et puis on ne sait pas depuis quand elles étaient là, les expériences hybrides.

 **« Oviforme » :** Vous avez surement deviné, mais dans le doute ça signifie "qui a la forme d'un oeuf".

 **« Plastic » :** Grosso modo l'autre nom du C-4 (un mélange ultra explosif qui ressemble un peu à de l'argile).

 **«** **11°47'46.73N / 103°19'29.7"E » :** Coordonnées prises au pif sur Google Maps. J'ai pris un point au hasard au milieu du vert au Cambodge so ~

 **«** **Yamaha WR450F » :** Regardez-moi faire semblant d'y connaître quelque chose ! J'avais juste besoin d'une moto tout terrain (parce que tu pratiques pas la jungle cambodgienne avec un gros cube plus lourde qu'une Smart) et je suis tombée sur les moto Enduro - plus résistantes que les cross et plus adaptées pour ce genre de choses. J'aime Yamaha, ils ont un modèle Enduro, pourquoi me compliquer la vie ? (Je suis dégoutée elle est pas belle par contre mdr).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3781 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les incohérences : le chapitre est long et je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois donc il se peut que quelques évènements soient complétement bizarres ou autre.
> 
> Enfin ! Enfin cette partie est finie ! Blague, cette histoire ne devait faire que 10.000 mots grand max, soit rien que les chapitres "évasion" seuls. Promis, le prochain sera le dernier avec l'épilogue, même s'il doit faire 8.000 mots !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivant. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ~


	9. Chapitre 8 - Explications

Les explications durent attendre le retour au QG, au grand damne de Clint qui était une véritable boule de nerfs à leur arrivée. Mais même là, il avait encore fallu attendre : Brock avait eu besoin de soins urgents, et personne ne voulait répéter la même histoire encore et encore, aussi avait-il fallu réunir toute l'équipe et ce qu'il restait des agents sûrs du SHIELD.

C'est donc presque quatre heures après leur arrivée dans les locaux des Avengers, et presque 21 heures après la destruction de la base* que la _discussion_ put enfin avoir lieu.

Tous les concernés étaient réunis dans une des plus grandes salles de réunions (minus Brock qui était sous observation dans l'aile médicale). Selena, Morgan, Megalia et Alexie étaient assises côte à côte, encadrées par Bucky et Tony. Steve se tenait à la droite de Tony, Clint et Bruce à la gauche de Bucky. De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Fury, Coulson, Rhodes et Scott.

Tout le monde avait l'air épuisé, il fallait dire que certains ici avaient mené de rudes combats moins de 24h plus tôt, et que malgré leur arrivée, l'adrénaline n'était pas tout à fait tombée. Pour les autres, c'était sans doute l'inquiétude et les heures passées à chercher leurs coéquipiers qui marquaient leurs traits.

Tony pris la parole en premier, d'un air las, en se passant la main sur le visage.

 **« On s'est fait avoir.** (Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.) **On en avait assez de courir après l'HYDRA alors quand on a eu l'occasion de chopper quelques-uns de leurs hommes... On a foncé tête baissée. Quand je me suis réveillé, on était dans une cellule, dans les sous-sols d'une de leurs bases.**

**— Comment ça a pu arriver ? Juste sous notre nez ?**

**— C'était prévu depuis longtemps.»**

Morgan venait de répondre en regardant la veuve noire droit dans les yeux. Elle s'attira du même coup les regards inquisiteurs de tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Elle soupira, et un coup d'œil lui suffit à décider que les trois ex-prisonniers ne seraient pas très utiles ce soir.

**« Après la destruction des autres Soldats en Sibérie, et la destruction de la base dans le même temps, HYDRA a commencé à s'inquiéter que vous ne soyez au courant de leurs expériences. La base dans laquelle nous étions, la Cambodgienne, est... Était l'une des bases principales de l'organisation depuis les années 2000s : ils ont profité de la chute des Khmers Rouges pour s'implanter dans la jungle sans que personne ne leur dise rien.**

**— Quand vous avez commencé à traquer leurs nids sur le sol Américain, ils ont pris peur. La chute du SHIELD et la découverte publique de leurs agents placés avaient déjà été un coup dur, difficile à avaler pour eux.** (Alexie sourit un peu, narquoise.)

**— Quand les données ont été lâchées sur Internet, ils m'ont demandé de lancer des filets informatiques pour limiter les dégâts. C'est comme ça que j'ai créé Pandore, d'ailleurs. Avant ça, je devais fouiner dans les serveurs du SHIELD et des autres instances gouvernementales grâce aux agents infiltrés sur place.»**

À ces mots, Tony releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Fury, l'air de dire "Je vous l'avais bien dit, que vos systèmes informatiques étaient un vrai gruyère !" Le borgne se contenta de lui rendre un regard noir, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'histoire des jeunes femmes devant lui.

**« Nous étions des plans de secours, et depuis le début du projet Avengers, l'HYDRA prévoyait de nous utiliser contre les héros. Pour leur faire du mal, pour les déstabiliser, pour les tuer, pour _éliminer_ les agents qui leur tourneraient le dos...**

**— Quand vous avez pris Brock avec vous, ça a été le coup de grâce je crois. Alexie a été rapatriée au Cambodge avec Selena pour que nous soyons toutes les quatre réunies. Ensuite, ils ont réveillé Morgan – ça faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois – et ils m'ont demandé de surveiller les derniers groupuscules américains. Et puis ils vous ont eu. C'était pas bien compliqué.**

**— D'après ce qu'on en a entendu, ils avaient prévu de jouer avec vous, de vous torturer psychologiquement à travers notre existence, puis de vous torturer tout court jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par fournir des informations intéressantes.**

**— Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissé faire ?**

**— Parce que,** (Megalia lance un regard noir à Steve,) **ça fait 70 ans que je suis trimballées dans les bases de l'hydre, à servir de petit génie, de fabricant d'armes ou de rat de laboratoire. Alors excuse-moi _Steve_ de ne pas avoir laissé passer ma chance de me casser de là. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ouais, j'aurais peut-être du les laisser de mettre un ou deux coups de pied de biche dans la tronche histoire de te remettre les idées en place ! La prochaine fois, envoies-moi un mail que je prévois d'échanger ta place avec celle de Brock !**»

Morgan plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Megalia pour la calmer. Cette dernière était complètement sur les nerfs – _compréhensible_ – et semblait à deux doigts de sauter à la gorger du soldat. Steve, lui, levait les mains en l'air dans un signe de paix universel, et affichait une mine contrite face au craquage de la jeune femme : il n'avait pas voulu la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Morgan reprit, toujours aussi calme et digne, tandis que Selena (qu'on n'avait pas entendue jusqu'à maintenant) s'occupait de Megalia.

 **« Pour faire court, nous savions toutes les quatre de quoi HYDRA est capable. Nous ne sommes ni stupides ni abruties par leur propagande. Cela fait longtemps que l'on cherche une occasion d'en sortir, et malheureusement elles ne sont pas suffisamment nombreuses pour qu'on en laisse une nous échapper.** (Elle se relève.) **Maintenant, je pense que nous sommes tous exténués et à bout de nerfs. On ne tirera rien d'une longue conversation ce soir, aussi devrions-nous aller nous reposer et reprendre cette histoire plus tard.»**

Elle emporta avec elle Megalia et les deux autres filles qui se dirigèrent vers les chambres attribuées par Stark à leur arrivée. D'ailleurs, le génie suivit peu après, une bouteille à la main, avant que Steve et Bucky n'en fassent de même.

Clint et Bruce, eux, restèrent. Bruce fit son rapport sur l'état de Brock et des trois autres hommes qu'il avait également examinés et soignés, et Clint rapporta ce qu'il avait appris dans le jet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Fury devait reconnaître que vu le ton de la conversation, ils n'auraient pas été loin ce soir. Cependant, certaines phrases prononcés par les filles l'avaient fait tiqué et la question principale subsistait : _qui étaient-elles_. Toute l'équipe resta donc au complexe Avengers, espérant en apprendre plus dans les jours à venir.

oOo

**« -et si je n'en ai pas parlé avant c'était à la fois pour notre sécurité et la leur.»**

Fury se massait le front dans une vaine tentative de calmer ses nerfs. Il allait faire une attaque. Une seule information supplémentaire aujourd'hui, et il ferait un massacre. Ou une crise d'apoplexie. Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait collé des boulets pareils dans les pattes...

Coulson, lui, observait Bucky avec son impassibilité habituelle, comme si rien ne pouvait ni ne pourrait jamais le surprendre. La "grande conversation" n'avait finalement pas eu lieu, et les ex-prisonniers s'étaient contentés de produire des rapports écrits détaillés de ce qui était arrivé. Enfin, sauf Bucky. Bucky qui venait de finir son récit – _il n'avait jamais parlé autant_ – sur le pourquoi du comment de l'existence des Quatre.

 **« Ce sont vos filles...** (murmure, plus pour lui-même)

**— Oui Clint.**

**— Et la sœur ainée de Tony...**

**— Oui Clint.**

**— Mais vos filles comme dans...** (Se lève et fait de grands mouvements incohérents avec ses mains.) **Vos _filles_ , enfants. Vous papa.**

**— Oui Clint.**

**— ...**

**— Docteur Banner, s'il vous plait ?»**

Bruce, encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ramassa un Clint inconscient et se dirigea vers l'aile médicale. Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, il entendit distinctement Coulson demander : **« Monsieur Barnes, pourriez-vous reprendre depuis le début ? N'ométez aucun détail je vous prie.»**

oOo

**« Alors tu es ma fille ?»**

Plusieurs jours après leur arrivée, les filles suscitaient toujours l'intérêt et un nombre incalculable de question dans la base. Après le rapport de Bucky sur la génétique des filles, et des deux Avengers sur leurs prouesses, Fury avait pu juger par lui-même de l'intérêt que représentaient les demoiselles grâce à des vidéos fournies gracieusement par Megalia : Pandore ne servait pas seulement de fil d'Ariane, elle avait également enregistré et conservé toutes les images de vidéo-surveillance de la base, ainsi que quelques plans drones de l'évasion.

La jeune fille aux yeux vairons n'était cependant pas folle, et elle s'était bien gardée de fournir la moindre image d'Alexie usant de ses pouvoirs : Wanda comme Bucky n'en avaient pas parlé, et la jeune Optimisée attendait le réveil de son père avant de se dévoiler.

Toujours était-il que des questions subsitaient, et qu'il n'était pas rare que les filles y répondent au fil des jours et des conversations avec les Vengeurs. Là, par exemple, Steve s'entrainait avec Selena dans la salle de sport.

 **« Il faut croire** (petit gloussement).

**— Je me demande comment c'est même possible...**

**— Oh... Eh bien, quand une fille et un garçon s'aiment beaucoup, en général ils-**

**— J'ai compris !** (Baisse le regard, le visage écarlate. Puis, plus doucement :) **Je sais ça, c'est juste... Je n'ai pas... Enfin... Je le saurais si j'avais eu un enfant.**

**— Ah, c'était ça le sens de la question ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop... Comment dire ? Il parait que tu t'es fait avoir pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. On ne sait pas trop quand exactement, c'est une période un peu floue et les archives sont loin d'être exactes puisqu'elles ont été purgées de ce qui pouvait être _vraiment_ compromettant pour l'HYDRA. Tu savais qu'en plus d'être une division secrète sous les ordres d'Hitler, ils étaient aussi la section scientifique dite "extrême" ? D'après ce qu'on raconte, à cette époque, les expériences qu'ils faisaient sur les êtres humains auraient fait passer Himmler pour un agneau sacrificiel.**

**— Hmmm...**

**— Oh, je m'égare je crois. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, du coup tu t'es fait avoir. A priori ce serait entre la capture de Bucky et sa chute du train – moment où ils ont commencé à le travailler pour devenir le Soldat. Il paraît que tu étais out tout le temps que tu as passé entre les griffes d'HYDRA donc tu ne dois pas en garder beaucoup de souvenirs. Ils ont prélevé plein d'échantillons – cheveux, poils, peau, sang– et ils ont également prélevé du sperme. C'est la partie la plus drôle : est-ce que tu savais que le Sérum de Super Soldat te permettait de produire du sperme en très grande quantité ? Comme tes cellules se régénèrent plus rapidement, tu peux techniquement éjaculer un très grand nombre de fois, presque infiniment, avant de tomber à sec. Dans la pratique, ton membre serait devenu ultra sensible et douloureux avant même que tu n'atteignes ce point.»**

Steve s'était tétanisé quand la blonde au regard vague avait commencé à parler de la quantité de sperme qu'il pouvait théoriquement produire. C'était... C'était sa fille quand même, elle avait l'air d'être à peine moins âgée que lui, certes, et il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce soit sa fille. Mais le fait qu'un relatif – _sa fille_ – lui parle de sexe – _le sien_ – de façon aussi détachée, presque scientifique... Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Très. Beaucoup trop même.

La jeune femme parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle laissa échapper une grimace bien différente de l'air éthérée auquel Steve était habitué. Elle lui fit ensuite un sourire contrit avant de s'assoir sur un banc de musculation et de reprendre la parole.

 **« Oui, désolée, c'est glauque, hein ? J'oublie parfois qu'on ne peut pas _forcément_ parler de tout avec tout le monde. Et j'ai tendance à divaguer facilement quand j'ai quelqu'un pour m'écouter. **(Baisse les yeux sur ses mains croisées, parle plus bas, plus doucement.) **On n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous écouter...** (Relève les yeux vers Steve et sourit de façon un peu forcée.) **Bref, c'était pas le sujet. Comment je suis née ? La version courte : je suis la seule expérience qui ait survécu en presque 10 ans d'essais.**

**— Et la version longue ?**

**— Eh bien...** (souffle un coup) **. Après que tu leur a échappé, ils ont commencé les essais, les expériences, les tests... À l'époque, le travail sur l'ADN n'était pas aussi bon que maintenant, et même s'ils étaient très avancés scientifiquement et médicalement parlant, ils étaient en guerre et avaient des cahiers des charges longs comme le bras à remplir. Quand la guerre a pris fin, ils ont continué à chercher. La peau, le sang et les cheveux ont été complètement inutiles pour eux puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à extraire le code génétique du sérum. Alors ils sont passés au sperme... Après plus de cinq ans de recherches dessus, ils n'en avaient toujours rien tiré, et c'est là qu'ils ont eu l'illumination. Meg' était déjà née depuis quelques années, et une porteuse attendait l'enfant du premier Soldat de l'Hiver.**

**— Ils ont voulu des enfants... Ils voulaient des êtres nés avec le sérum pour les modeler comme ils le voulaient...**

**— Exact, Captain ! Sauf que ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu.** (Rigole un peu, nerveusement.) **Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de voir une porteuse s'envoler avec le précieux enfant. Alors ils ont essayé la procréation artificielle et les incubateurs. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient peut-être réussi leur coup, mais dans les années 1950s... Ils ont perdu 28 enfants. Enfin, plus ou moins selon les rapports mais t'as l'idée. Puis ils se sont résignés à utiliser les porteuses quand ils ont vu que Morgan avait des aptitudes liées au sérum dérivé que Bucky avait reçu. Elles ont été triées sur le volet et hyper surveillées tout le long de leurs grossesses.**

**— Elles ? Il y en a eu plusieurs ?**

**— Oh, oui. Plusieurs. Beaucoup ont perdu l'enfant, certains sont nés difformes ou souffrant de handicap sévères. Certaines porteuses sont même mortes avant terme. Ils se sont rendus compte que certains groupes sanguins réagissaient très mal avec le sérum. Je suis la seule viable née. Maman a survécu aussi.** (Elle sourit doucement, les yeux dans le vide.) **Après ma naissance ils n'ont plus jamais essayé de te créer une descendance** (grimace un peu) **mais ils ont gardé les enfants "ratés"– leurs mots pas les miens. Ils ont servi de rats de laboratoires, à subir des centaines et des centaines de tests auxquels je ne préfère pas penser...**

**— Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?**

**— Ils sont morts. »**

Steve frissonna au ton froid et détaché de la jeune femme. Il la dévisagea, les yeux ronds et bouche bée, cherchant ses mots.

**« M-Morts ?**

**— Oui. Morgan et moi, on les a tués, tous. Ça devait être en 1976 ou 1977 je crois. C'était peu de temps avant que je ne sois endormie pour la première fois.**

**— Vous les avez tués. Tous.**

**— Oui.** (Tourne la tête vers lui.) **Ils souffraient, Steve. Ils étaient malades ou handicapés mais ils étaient humains. Ce qu'on leur faisait... C'était monstrueux.**

**— Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés de les tuer, vous-**

**— On n'avait pas le choix, Steve.** (Sa voix se fait ferme, puis plus douce.) **On ne savait pas. On est tombé dessus par hasard alors qu'on patrouillait la base.**

**— Et ils ne vous ont pas punies, alors que vous avez massacré plusieurs de leurs... Expériences ?**

**— Ils n'ont jamais su** (rit un peu) **. L'HYDRA a toujours eu des problèmes d'excès de confiance, à l'époque ils pensaient que quelques serrures suffisaient à garder les secrets cachés. Après ça, ils ont appris, je crois. Enfin, pas tant que ça puisqu'on a aussi détruit les derniers échantillons du _Super Soldat_ qu'ils gardaient dans une autre base quelques années plus tard.»**

Il y eut un silence. Les deux blonds, perdus dans leurs pensées, réfléchissaient à ce qui venait d'être dit. Steve avait du mal à avaler ce qu'il avait appris. HYDRA avait réussi à l'avoir pour au moins quelques heures. Ils avaient essayé de reproduire le sérum et puis ils avaient essayé de créer une armée de Super Soldat seconde génération. Quelque part, il était heureux que ça n'ait pas abouti, et si sa morale en prenait un coup, il était aussi heureux que Selena et Morgan aient tué les enfants-tests. Au moins, ils ne souffraient plus.

Selena, elle, revivait les scènes. Elle s'en souvenait bien, de ces haut-le-cœur face aux individus parfois difformes, bardés de tuyaux. Quand elle avait compris ce que c'était, elle avait vrillé à un point tel que Morgan n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que l'aider. Quand elles en avaient eu fini, le labo était une scène de crime, et le temps que les employés de l'hydre arrivent, les flammes léchaient déjà le plafond. Les filles avaient des tendances pyromanes, parfois...

**« Alors tu es vraiment ma fille, hm ?»**

La blonde éclata de rire.

oOo

 **« Je suis content de te revoir.** (Il chuchote.) **Tu as l'air en forme.**

 **— Plus que toi en tout cas.** (Ricane puis redevient sérieuse.) **Est-ce que tu te sens assez bien pour une petite discussion ?»**

Brock acquiesça. Sa gorge le brûlait et ses cordes vocales ne s'étaient pas tout à fait remises d'avoir tant crié, mais lui aussi avait _besoin_ d'avoir cette conversation. Sa fille lui passa une main dans les cheveux – ce qu'il en restait – puis pris sa main dans les siennes avec un sourire. Elle était assise à côté de son lit d'infirmerie.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté l'HYDRA ? Pas que je me plaigne, hein, mais disons que ça nous a surpris.»**

Brock soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille n'attaque directement sur le sujet qui fâche. Il savait qu'elle s'était sentie abandonnée... Encore. Il riva ses yeux sur le plafond alors qu'il prit la parole.

 **« Je- Je ne le supportais plus. Avant que le SHIELD éclate, j'avais fait équipe avec le Captain plusieurs fois. Et c'était tellement différent de tout ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude... Ensuite** (tousse) **ensuite il ne restait que des ruines et je n'étais même pas un agent important parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'infiltration possible.** (Reprend son souffle.) **Quand je suis rentrée à la base, ils m'ont craché au visage. Ils ont fait pareil avec toutes les taupes découvertes.** (Plus bas, comme pour lui-même :) **Puisque les informations avaient été diffusées sur internet et qu'internet n'oublie jamais, nous sommes devenus inutilisables et inutiles.**

 **— Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?** (Silence.) **Tu as profité de la chute des réseaux américains de l'hydre pour leur échapper, parce que tu n'avais plus aucune obligation envers eux. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait sur un coup de tête, n'est-ce pas ?»**

Le silence s'éternise, et Alexie patiente calmement pendant que Brock cherche ses mots. L'ambiance est paisible dans la pièce sombre, presque intimiste, et les deux parents discutent doucement, leurs voix à peine plus élevées que des murmures.

 **« Ils parlaient de toi. De vous. Chaque fois que j'étais dans des locaux de l'organisation, j'entendais parler de l'une de vous. Ça n'arrêtait pas, jamais, et c'était de pire en pire au fil des ans. Et puis ils ont commencé à s'émerveiller que Megalia n'ait pas pris une ride en 10 ans, qu'Alexie contrôlait enfin ses pouvoirs, que la paire Morgan-Selena était celle avec les meilleurs résultats parmi les assassins...** (Prend une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer.) **Vous étiez considérées comme des armes ou des outils "Oh, regarde comme cette lame est aiguisée", "Ah, le manche a été raboté"... Peu avant la chute du SHIELD, les murmures ont commencé à changer. C'était plus seulement "ce sont des bonnes armes", mais "comment on va pouvoir s'en servir contre leurs géniteurs involontaires".** (Silence, long, lourd. Puis il reprend, plus bas encore :) **Notre capture était prévue. Toute la situation était prévue, sauf votre évasion – et la nôtre.**

 **— La drôle de surprise que ça va leur faire, ça.** (Pouffe un peu.) **Ils ont perdu gros là-bas... C'était leur seconde base principale, tu sais ?** (Baisse les yeux, plus doucement:) **Les horreurs que j'ai vues, là-bas... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.**

 **— Je suis désolé 'Lexie.** (Elle relève la tête, surprise.) **Désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça. J'ai entendu pour ta mère, tu sais. Quand c'est arrivé. C'est pas que je voulais pas de toi, c'est juste... Ça aurait été pire, je crois. Et puis, pour moi, à l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un autre devoir envers HYDRA.** (Presse gentiment sa main.) **Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Et que cette foutue base ne soit plus qu'un tas de poussière !»**

Alexie se mit à rire doucement, avant de poser la tête sur le bras de son père dans un semblant de câlin et de fermer les yeux. Tout irait bien, maintenant.

oOo

**« Quel âge avez-vous, Mademoiselle Stark ?»**

La brunette aux yeux vairons releva la tête pour toiser l'Agent du regard. Elle haussa un sourcil, un rictus aux lèvres.

 **« Je croyais que ça ne se faisait pas de demander son âge à une dame.** (Penche la tête sur le côté dans une attitude faussement ingénue.)

**— En effet, mais vous comprendrez qu'en pareilles circonstances les règles de bienséance sont difficilement applicables.**

**— Coulson, sérieux, vous pourriez pas aller l'ennuyer ailleurs que dans mon atelier ?**

**— Tony,** (elle tourne la tête vers lui) **je ne sors pas de cet endroit sans toi, je préfère te prévenir !»**

Tony souffla pour toute réponse, pas plus perturbé que ça. À aucun moment il n'avait seulement pris la peine de relever les yeux de son attraction du jour : l'armure en anti-métal de sa... de sa quoi d'ailleurs ? Il se tourna vers elle, la surprenant au passage.

 **« Au fait, t'es qui ?** (Silence. Long silence. Et regards ahuris.) **Bah quoi ?**

 **— Tony, t'es pas sérieux là ? T'as ramené cette gamine** ( _Eh !_ ) a **u** **QG, tu la laisses entrer dans ton atelier où, je te rappelle au cas où tu aurais oublié, se trouvent la plupart de tes plans des armures de l'Iron Legion, et tu la connais même pas ?**

 **— Voyons Rhodes, je sais que tu me prends pour un handicapé social, mais à ce point quand même ? J'ai l'air débile peut-être ? Bien sûr que je la connais ! Elle s'appelle Megalia Stark, elle à l'air d'avoir, quoi, 25 ans à tout cassé et pourtant elle est surement plus vieille que moi ?** (Hochement de tête de la concernée.) **La question est : est-ce qu'elle est ma sœur, ma tante, une cousine, un androïde-** (se tourne vers elle) **t'es pas un androïde, hein ? On a assez de Vision, je te jure !»**

Megalia regarda Tony avec des grands yeux incrédules, puis secoua la tête et ricana.

 **« Non, non je ne suis pas un androïde, Tony, pas de panique.** (Se tourne vers Coulson) **Si vous voulez tout savoir, Agent Mal-poli, j'ai eu 69 ans** **cette année. Quant à _toi_ **(pointe Rhodes du doigt d'un air menaçant) **Monsieur je-suis-un-ami-convenable-quand-ça-me-chante, tu ferais mieux de parler de moi autrement parce que je peux toujours te botter le cul fissa !**

**— "Monsieur je-suis-un-ami-convenable-quand-ça-me-chante" ?**

**— Oui** (regarde Tony) **, j'avais aussi "Monsieur je-plante-mes-amis-dans-le-dos" mais j'ai choisi le plus long pour l'effet dramatique.**

**— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et de quel droit tu me donnes des noms pareils ? Tu-**

**— Baisse d'un ton, je te l'ai déjà dit !** (Fusille Rhodes du regard) **Et puis franchement, depuis le temps que je suis chargée de surveillée Tony et les Vengeurs, comme si c'était possible de passer à côté de tes coups de p-**

**— Langage, Miss Stark. »**

Stark mâle éclata de rire à l'intervention de Coulson _qui passait définitivement trop de temps avec Cap'_ , tandis que la jeune femme baissa ses jolis yeux comme prise en faute. De l'autre côté de la pièce, James Rhodes bouillonnait de rage d'avoir ainsi été réprimandé pour des erreurs de parcours pardonnées depuis longtemps.

 **«** **Aller Rhodey, boude pas. Tu sais bien que c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça.** (Se tourne vers Megalia alors que le-dit 'Rhodey' quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur.) **Ceci dit ça répond pas à ma question, hum ?**

**— Ta demi-sœur. Je suis ta demi-sœur. Et avant que tu ne cries au scandale : Howard ne l'a jamais su, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il était déjà marié avec ta mère à cette époque.»**

Tony hocha la tête. Si la jeune – pas si jeune que ça – fille était née en 1949 ou 1950, alors son paternel devait être noyé dans son travail de recherche du cube et du Captain Glaçon. Ça se tenait, en fait. C'était étrange d'apprendre à 48 ans* qu'on avait une sœur depuis tout ce temps mais... C'était rassurant, réconfortant même. Il retrouvait une partie de sa famille, et il adorait ce sentiment. Surtout que Megalia semblait aussi déphasée que lui sans être moins intelligente : ils allaient conquérir l'univers à eux deux !

oOo

**« Je ne savais pas que Bucky avait une fille.**

**— Je ne sais pas que père avait une femme.**

**— Je ne suis pas sa femme !**

**— Bien, alors je ne te dois aucune réponse. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Natasha.»**

La Veuve Noire resta bouche bée alors que Morgan continuait à descendre le couloir. Elle fut cependant interrompue par Fury et Coulson qui se tenaient à la porte de l'un des bureaux.

**« Un mot s'il vous plait mademoiselle Barnes ?**

**— Je vous suis.**

**— Bien.** (Ils s'assoient tous les trois autours d'un bureau.) **Dites-moi Miss Barnes, qu'êtes-vous ?»**

Morgan ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. Mais si elle fut surprise par la question elle n'en montra rien et resta la reine de glace qu'elle était habituellement : droite, fière, froide et imperturbable. Elle planta son regard dans l'œil valide de Fury et demanda, pour être sûre :

**« _Qui_ je suis, ou _ce que_ je suis ?**

**—Vous avez très bien compris le sens de ma question, j'en suis certain.**

**— Bien.** (Elle se fendit d'un petit sourire.) **Je suis une Améliorée, tout comme Selena.**

**— _Améliorée_?**

**— En effet.**

**— Et,** (Coulson demande après un silence) **qu'est-ce que vous appelez un Amélioré exactement ?**

 **— Comment l'expliquer. Le Capitaine Rogers et le Sergent Barnes sont des Améliorés. Tout comme le Black Panther, T'Challa il me semble.** (Les deux hommes acquiescent.) **Pour l'expliquer... Disons que les Améliorés sont des êtres humains qui ont subi des modifications génétiques qui les ont rendus plus forts physiquement sans pour autant leur donner des aptitudes parahumaines. Le Sérum de Super Soldat par exemple.**

**— Et les deux autres ? Alexie et Megalia ? Vous n'avez parlé que de vous et la fille Rogers pour l'instant.**

**— Megalia est une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Sauf si on compte le génie Stark qui doit être génétique... Alexie est une Optimisée, comme Wanda Maximoff.**

**— Donc elle a des pouvoirs.** (Morgan acquiesce.) **De quelle sorte ?**

**— Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander.»**

Au même moment, la-dite Alexie sembla "apparaître" sur la chaise à la gauche de Morgan. Elle venait de lever les ombres qui la dissimulait. En face d'elles, les deux hommes paraissaient surpris, mais aussi tendus et prêts à attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque. Alexie sourit, comme à son habitude.

 **« Calmez-vous Colonel, je viens simplement répondre à votre question.** (Elle matérialisa une flamme d'ombre dans sa main droite.) **Wanda peut faire beaucoup de choses, son pouvoir est télékinétique et télépathique principalement. Moi, je contrôle les ombres.»**

Fury s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se passa la main sur le visage.

**« Ça ne s'arrête jamais...»**

Et les deux brunes sortirent en ricanant.

oOo

**« Dites M'dame Stark, pourquoi vous appelez toujours Morgan "Guerre" ?»**

Megalia s'arrêta dans sa marche et se tourna vers Peter. Le gamin lui tournait autour depuis son arrivée au QG chaque fois qu'il perdait Tony de vue. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention puisqu'elle était assez habituée à être suivie partout et surveillée, mais il fallait croire que le môme était plus observateur qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ça pourrait être amusant.

 **« Dis-moi Peter, est-ce que tu connais les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse*** **?** (Le jeune homme secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.) **Quatre Cavaliers, chacun porteur d'un mal, descendent sur terre pour y semer les graines du Chaos et les faire pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à la surface du monde que des cendres et des poussières. Tu comprends ?** (Un hochement de tête.) **C'est bien.** (Elle sourit et reprend sa route.)

**— Eh, attendez ! C'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ?»**

Megalia sourit à l'enthousiasme du garçon. Elles étaient peu les personnes qui connaissaient cette espèce de _private joke_ qu'il y avait entre les quatre filles. Au sein d'HYDRA, on apprend à apprécier l'ironie et l'humour noir. Aussi elle reprit son histoire.

**« Ces quatre Cavaliers étaient appelés Guerre, Mort, Famine et Pestilence.**

**— Je crois que Selena a déjà appelé Alexie "Mort"...** (Il hoche la tête pour confirmer ses propres dires.) **Est-ce que vous avez pris ces noms-là ? Vous êtes quatre comme les Cavaliers après tout.**

 **— Tu es intelligent, petit garçon, tu iras loin.** (Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis expliqua.) **Morgan est appelée Guerre, parce qu'elle est la plus habile avec des armes en main. Je suis certaine que peu importe l'arme qu'on lui met entre les mains, elle sera capable d'abattre un régiment sans trembler.**

**— Cool ! Flippant, mais cool !**

**— Eh, si tu le dis.** (Elle sourit encore.) **Ensuite, il y a Alexie. L'HYDRA l'appelait l'Ombre de la Mort, à cause de ses pouvoirs. Nous, on l'appelle Mort parce que ça la fait rire, parce que c'est une tueuse professionnelle et parce qu'elle se bat avec une faux.**

**— Comme la Grande Faucheuse ?**

**— Oui, c'est l'idée. Viens, je vais te montrer quelques vidéos d'elle en train de se battre. Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas te battre contre elle. Jamais.»**

Elle entraina donc Spider-Man dans son sillage alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'atelier de Tony pour lui montrer quelques images de vidéo-surveillances récupérées par Pandore pendant leur fuite. Peter regarda avec de grands yeux puis frissonna, un peu effrayé avant de sourire, complètement excité.

**« Vous croyez qu'elle m'apprendra à me battre comme ça ? Mieux ! Vous croyez que je pourrais faire un combat contre elle ? Ce serait tellement cool !»**

Megalia éclata de rire, le gamin était complètement allumé, elle adorait ça. Elle secoua la tête en répondant à ses questions, _il faudra voir avec la principale concernée_ , puis il reprit ses questions.

**« Et vous M'dame Stark ? C'est quoi votre surnom ?**

**— Pestilence** (Elle ricane à l'air interrogateur de son interlocuteur.) **Je n'aime pas me battre, je préfère créer des armes longues distances et m'en tenir à mes jouets informatiques et électroniques. Comme je peux envoyer mes virus détruire des entreprises entières, elles ont trouvé drôle de m'appeler Pestilence.**

**— Donc Selena est Famine ?**

**— C'est ça. Elle est la plus vicieuse de nous quatre. Elle est aussi la plus calme et silencieuse. Et généralement, elle fait en sorte de laisser les autres s'entre-tuer sans avoir à se salir les mains.»**

Peter resta silencieux un instant. Il avait bien compris que les Quatre venaient d'HYDRA et qu'elles pouvaient être dangereuses. Il était bien content qu'elles soient des amies et pas des gens à combattre, surtout en voyant les pouvoirs d'Alexie à l'œuvre. En plus, M'sieur Stark avait dit que ça sœur était aussi intelligente que lui...

**« Mais si vous êtes les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, maintenant que vous êtes de notre côté, on va pouvoir détruire HYDRA ?»**

Elle lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux une dernière fois avant de quitter l'atelier pour reprendre son chemin vers sa destination initiale. Elle murmura, pour elle-même :

**« Vraiment très intelligent, gamin.»**

**________________________**

**« P** **resque 21 heures après la destruction de la base » :** Il était aux alentours de 12h (heure Cambodgienne) quand ils ont détruit la base. D'après internet, un vol Phnom Penh (capitale du Cambodge) - New York dure environ 17h, et le décalage horaire entre les deux villes est d'environ 12h. D'après mes calculs, en prenant tout ça en compte, au moment où la discussion à lieu il doit être entre 20h et 21h.

 **« À** **48 ans » :** Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui touche aux âges et nature (optimisés, améliorés, alter-humains) vient des pages Wikipédia et Wiki-fandom du MCU. Et que l'histoire se déroule en 2018 (pour les dates).

 **« L** **es Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse » :** Je préviens tout de suite, c'est une histoire approximative pour vous mettre dans le bain, pas un truc précis et pointu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5503 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment). Mon logiciel de correction m'a lâché donc il doit y en avoir plus que d'habitude...
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à signaler les incohérences : le chapitre est long et je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois donc il se peut que quelques évènements soient complétement bizarres ou autre.
> 
> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à faire ressortir les caractères très différents des quatre jeunes filles. Pour les Avengers, je sais que quelques personnages sont OOC mais très honnêtement, entre le MCU et les quelques séries animées je pense qu'ils n'ont pas de caractère pré-défini donc bon... Aussi : non je n'aime pas Rhodes. C'est genre le pire connard de l'univers (après Thanos, et encore ça se débat).
> 
> La suite : l'épilogue (que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire donc il devrait arrivé d'ici la fin de la semaine ou la semaine prochaine) et ensuite fin de l'histoire !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que vous aimerez aussi les suivant. Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou autre n'hésitez pas ~


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Ce fut une belle expérience, il s'agit de la première histoire que je termine (les OS ne comptent pas) et même si c'est bancal et très immature je suis fière du travail abattu. Cette histoire devait être courte à l'origine (~ 4 chapitres et 10.000 mots). J'ai foiré quelque part je crois. J'en suis à 8 chapitres (+ Pro/Épilogues) et [24.669 MOTS]. Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ~

Selena et Morgan fonctionnaient en équipe _épée-bouclier_ de la même façon que Steve et Bucky – grâce à T'Challa et Tony la jeune blonde avait enfin pu avoir un bouclier bien à elle, et elle l'adorait proprement.

Tony et Megalia, eux, survolaient la zone de combat (Tony avait insisté pour que l'armure de sa sœur puisse voler). Alors que la jeune fille contrôlait des drones-pistolets avec l'aide de Pandore, Tony incapacitait les armes adverses grâce à Jarvis. Les deux IA étaient également chargées de geler les systèmes informatiques de la base afin d'éviter une demande de renforts de la part de leurs ennemis. _Pas que c'eut été très évident en premier lieu, mais sait-on jamais_.

D'un autre côté, Wanda et Alexie utilisaient leurs capacités alter-humaines pour dégager un passage à Natasha, Brock et Clint. Bruce était déjà passé en mode Berzerk et le Hulk s'amusait à prendre les véhicules adverses pour jouer au bowling avec. Il manquait quelques personnes parmi leur groupe, mais lorsqu'ils avaient commencé la chasse à l'hydre, les Avengers (et les pièces rapportées) avaient convenus de toujours laisser au moins une équipe au complexe, _au cas où_.

Avec l'aide des Quatre – Tony continuait de les appeler comme ça pour les titiller, et Peter le faisait parce qu'elles lui rappelaient les Quatre Fantastiques qu'il rencontrait parfois pendant ses rondes dans la ville – le grand nettoyage d'HYDRA sur le sol américain était presque fini. Malheureusement pour les Vengeurs, les bases avaient déjà été purgées de tout ce qui pouvait être compromettant ou utile et il ne restait plus, généralement, que des bâtiments ou bunkers remplis d'armes.

Malgré tout, les armes en question n'étaient pas toujours de _simples armes_ , et Tony s'amusait comme un petit fou dessus chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion – avec l'aide de Megalia qui supervisait les opérations et s'assurait que son frère ne meurt pas bêtement d'une fausse manip'.

Quand les agents au sol atteignirent le bâtiment, Alexie encouragea Hulk (qui semblait l'adorer) à taper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'équipe et ils commencèrent à inspecter la base : le dernier nid important. Il était situé en Alaska, aussi les Vengeurs ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas beaucoup pour de possibles dommages collatéraux, et ceci expliquait également la présence enthousiaste de Hulk.

Le bâtiment n'était pas bien grand : deux étages et un sous-sol, et les héros eurent tôt fait de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui cherchaient à les arrêter. En règle générale, chacun essayait de limiter la casse, mais les Quatre n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs morales qu'eux, et elles ne se gênaient pas pour faire en sorte que leurs ennemis restent à terre _définitivement_. Alors les Avengers s'étaient adaptés et si certains rechignaient toujours à tuer (cf. Captain America), d'autre n'hésitaient même plus.

Après avoir passé au peigne fin les étages – et après que le Hulk ait _smasher_ les derniers véhicules de l'hydre – les onze héros (ou presque) s'engagèrent dans le sous-sol. Là, ils trouvèrent un couloir menant à une unique porte. Les murs étaient nus, mais le sol revêtait une sorte de linoleum à la teinte pourpre. La porte était noire à l'apparence simple. Tony fut le premier à l'ouvrir.

Il pénétra dans une pièce sombre, ronde, éclairée par un écran géant qui habillait une grande partie du mur. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec un fusil à pompe tenu par un homme qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusque-là, trop absorbé par l'écran et ce qui s'y affichait. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme n'eut jamais le temps de tirer : il rencontra les blasters d'Ironman, le bouclier de Captain America, et les balles du Soldat de l'Hiver _en même temps_.

Pour en revenir à l'écran – puisque le seul occupant de la pièce était hors-combat – il affichait une silhouette vaguement féminine en contre-jour. Quand les Avengers furent tous rentrés et postés face à l'image, la silhouette s'approcha de sa caméra jusqu'à ce qu'on n'aperçoive plus que son visage. La femme portait un masque qui ne laissait apparents que ses yeux noirs et sa bouche rouge qui s'étira d'ailleurs en un sourire sadique.

 **« Ah ! Les _Avengers_ !** (Sa voix étaient froide, tranchante, effrayante.) **Je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. J'aurais déjà dû être présentée à certains d'entre vous malheureusement il semblerait que nous ayons eu un certain... _Contre-temps_ , n'est-ce pas ? »**

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, après tout, il était celui qui gérait le mieux les grandes gueules. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, puisque les Quatre sortirent de l'ombre à ce moment-là et se placèrent devant lui, devant eux, en première ligne à la vue de la gentille dame dans l'écran. Dame qui écarquilla grands les yeux, d'ailleurs.

Alexie sourit, comme elle savait si bien le faire, de ce sourire railleur et malsain prometteur de mille maux.

 **« Bonjour Madame Hydra.** (Elle fait trainer ses mots.) **Nous sommes aussi ravies de vous revoir. Soyez fière, _Madame Hydra_ , la Force Chaos est en action, soudées, unies, _efficaces_ , juste comme vous le souhaitiez...** (Se rapproche de l'écran, puis plus bas, plus menaçante :) **Et tremblez, _Madame Hydra_ , car nous viendrons pour vous ! »**

Les yeux noirs écarquillés et la bouche entr'ouverte sous le choc furent les dernières images visibles de cette "Madame Hydra" avant que Megalia ne fasse sauter les systèmes de communication, plongeant la pièce dans le noir

.

**~ THE END ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [904 mots] Non corrigé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accords.
> 
> Eh bien eh bien. Ça me fait quelque chose au coeur. J'ai écrit cette histoire sur environ trois mois, j'ai passé 1 jour 12 heures et 43 minutes au total à l'écriture. J'ai produit une histoire complète et qui tient la route (avec quelques trous par-ci par-là pour laisser jouer votre imagination). Je suis contente. Très contente !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu !
> 
> Si vous avez des suggestions de plot ou autres n'hésitez pas !


End file.
